Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom
by Slrmn82
Summary: Sixth Year. HPSS Slash. Harry, still angry at Dumbledore, has to contend with Voldemort as well as new Divination skills. Will he and his friends survive the year as death and destruction seem to follow him?
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 1/?  
  
Rated: R contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.  
  
A Bitter Return  
  
Harry sat beside Ron and across from Hermione at the Gryffindor Table during the Welcoming Feast trying not to be overtly bitter. It was his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and all his classmates were chatting happily, blissfully unaware of the menacing scepter shadowing all of their problem-free lives. Unlike the rest of the students, Harry was no longer under the mistaken impression that Dumbledore would protect them. Those were the same misguided fools who regarded Harry as alternately crazy and their Savior depending on popular public opinion. Dumbledore was not invincible, and all the luck in the world wouldn't prevent casualties. Hell, Dumbledore's actions led indirectly to his own Godfather's death.  
  
Harry had much time to think over the summer in between the nightmares, visions, near constant headaches, and vague, yet infuriating correspondence from the Order. His anger had solidified to a cold fury, nearly impregnable. The only people who could breech his cool exterior were those who accompanied him to the Department of Mysteries. Although a good deal of his fury was directed at himself, there was more then enough anger to spread around.   
  
Harry came to the conclusion that had he had more information, not only would he have been more prepared for Voldemort's false visions, but he would have been more apt to work harder on Occulmancy with Snape. While they had never been anything but antagonistic to each other, had Harry known the possible peril he was placing his friends and Sirius in he would have sucked up his discomfort and done what he was told. Instead, Dumbledore told him nothing, not speaking to him all year. Only telling him of the prophecy an hour after his godfather's death, a death that could have been avoided. Instead due to his ignorance, Harry was responsible for not only his Godfather's fall through the Veil, but also his friend's injuries as well.  
  
Since Harry's arrival to Hogwarts he had done his best to ignore Dumbledore's worried gaze as well ass Snape's glaring heated countenance, unsuccessfully, if McGonagall's shocked face was anything to judge by. She had seen one of Harry's more venomous looks directed at Dumbledore a few minutes before and since was watching him sternly.  
  
Harry ate in companionable silence with Ron and Hermione, smiling at the reassuringly when they looked at him in confusion, having seen his anger at the Headmaster. He hadn't seen them all summer, per Dumbledore's orders, not even in Diagon Alley to shop for supplies; although they wrote daily over the summer thereby keeping him halfway sane. In fact he corresponded with Luna, Ginny and Neville via owl often as well.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Headmaster Dumbledore spoke, standing up from the Head Table after everyone finished his or her meal. "As many have no doubt read over the summer in the Daily Profit, Voldemort was confirmed seen when he launched an attack at the Ministry a few months ago, as well as releasing the Dementors at Azkaban. Due to these harrowing circumstances there have been a few curriculum additions put in place to help you protect yourselves if the need should arise. Please welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, the real Alastor Moody. Some of you may recognize his face from two years ago, but incase you were unaware; Mr. Crouch Junior was in fact using Polyjuice to impersonate him. Professor Moody is a former Auror and will also be directing a Dueling Club along with Professor Snape every Tuesday after dinner. All are welcome to attend. Offered as an elective is a Basic Healing class, taught by Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing should her job permit it. Now, I would like to raise a toast to Sirius Black."  
  
The Great Hall collectively gasped and shocked whispering broke out at all four house tables. The nearest end of the Gryffindor table was noticeably silent however.  
  
"Not only was he innocent of all crimes, but he gave his life during the fight at the Ministry so that others could live."  
  
Harry snorted disdainfully, loud enough that quite a few students looked questioningly in his direction.  
  
"To Sirius Black. A heroic man doing what was necessary to make the world a safer place. He died bravely, fighting the Dark with his last breath. He will be sorely missed."  
  
The rest of the Great Hall raised the goblets somberly and echoed Dumbledore's sentiments. Harry did not participate in the toast, nor did Ron or Hermione, after they noticed Harry's reaction. Instead they sat in their seats while the others stood and gazed stonily at the Head Table.  
  
"The bloody hypocrite. He kept Siri locked in his bloody house until he would go crazy." Harry cursed softly before standing after the others sat. "To Sirius Black- my godfather. He died needlessly and will be sorely missed by those who actually valued him when he lived."  
  
Silence spread through the hall as all watched Harry in shock, unused to seeing the harsh gaze from someone usually so cheery. Finally Hermione and Ron stood up calmly, looking saddened as they raised their glasses in tribute.  
  
"To Sirius Black."  
  
Harry smiled at his friends gratefully before sitting down looking impassively at Dumbledore. The elder wizard looked vaguely uncomfortable and the twinkle in his eyes was noticeably absent.  
  
After the feast was over Harry made his way quickly from the hall, ignoring Dumbledore when he called after him. Harry spent the next hours, as his roommates unpacked and eventually slept, staring out the window looking at the stars. One particular star caught and held his attention. It was Canis Major: the Dog Star. When Harry finally got to bed he slept fitfully and awoke exhausted both physically and emotionally. Not exactly a comforting portent for the year to come. 


	2. Breakfast and House Elves

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 2/?  
  
Rated: R contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.  
  
Breakfast and House Elves  
  
Harry was one of the first students to arrive at the Great Hall for breakfast. It was barely past seven in the morning and most others were still in bed asleep. Just as he had sat down at the table Dobby popped in next to him, his ears flapping dramatically.  
  
"Oh, Harry Potter, sir." Dobby exclaimed loudly, causing the few teachers who were present to look his way. "Dobby has heard of your doggie. Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter, sir."  
  
With that the house elf threw himself at Harry as he cried inconsolably. Harry looked at him in shock, stiff in his embrace before relaxing slightly and patting the upset elf on his shoulder.  
  
"There, there. It's okay, just calm down." Harry told Dobby softly, rubbing soothing circles on his tiny back. "Now what are you talking about?"  
  
"Your doggie. Black doggie, doggie Black." Dobby explained through hiccups.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry questioned hoarsely.  
  
"Yes, yes. Mister Harry Potter's doggie." Dobby agreed, nodding his head sharply. "Makes Harry Potter sad. Dobby know how much Harry Potter loves his doggie."  
  
Harry looked tearfully at Dobby before smiling tremulously. He just couldn't help smiling at Dobby's enthusiasm and genuine care for him.  
  
"Yes I love Sirius, and I do miss him. Thank you Dobby."  
  
"You're welcome Harry Potter, Sir. If you be needing Dobby you just call, and Dobby come."  
  
"I will Dobby."  
  
Dobby nodded his overly large head and with still flapping ears disappeared with a pop, leaving all of Harry's favorite foods behind. Harry smiled gently, wiping a lone tear from his cheek as he began eating. Harry happened to look up at the Head Table and locked eyes with Dumbledore, who was smiling at him. Suddenly Harry's good mood blacked and he glared hatefully at the headmaster before turning back to his food.  
  
The other students arrived a few minutes later amidst chatter and yelling. Ron and Hermione took their customary seats next to Harry and began serving themselves from the huge pile in front of Harry.  
  
"This isn't the usual fare in the mornings." Hermione commented shrewdly, looking questioningly at Harry.  
  
"Dobby brought it for me, after he cried all over me." Harry commented shortly, although a slight smile graced his face in remembrance.  
  
"Oh Harry." Hermione sighed, looking at Harry in concern, as if he would blow up at any moment.  
  
"It's okay, Herm. It actually cheered me up a bit. He's so…" Harry paused trying to think of an apt description for the excitable house elf.  
  
"Insane?"  
  
"That too." Harry laughed, shoveling more eggs into his mouth. "He does mean well though. Really seems to care about me which is more than I can say for most others."  
  
"Harry, you know that's not true." Hermione told him gently. "Now neither of us know what's going on between you and Dumbledore, but he does care about you. It's obvious to anyone with eyes."  
  
"Come on mate, Hermione's right."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"That's because you won't tell us what the bloody hell is going on." Ron exclaimed exasperated with his stubborn best friend. "Don't you trust us?"  
  
"Of course, mate. But if you knew it could put you in danger."  
  
"Like we aren't anyway. We're your best friends, mate. If V-Voldemort would attack anyone besides you, it would be us. It doesn't matter if we were privy to whatever it is either, we're targets now because of our relationship with you."  
  
"You're right." Harry told them quietly.  
  
"And don't you try to dump us now, Harry James Potter." Hermione told him sternly, seeing the guilt on his face clearly. "We're not going anywhere, so you just better get used to it."  
  
"Alright guys. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, we're used to you being a prat." Ron told him jokingly, chuffing him on the shoulder. "So you are going to tell us this big dark secret, or do we have to break out the Veritaserum?"  
  
"I suppose, if you are sure?"  
  
They both nodded immediately, looking overly serious.  
  
"Okay, but not where we can be overheard. I'll meet you in the Room of Requirements after classes. I just hope you don't regret wanting to know." 


	3. First Day Of Classes

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 3/?  
  
Rated: R contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.  
  
Sorry for the delay in updating. My Nana died last week, so writing was the least of my worries. Hopefully it will help me get my mind off of things so expect regularly scheduled chapters from now on. At least once a week, either Sunday or Monday.  
  
First Day of Classes  
  
After eating breakfast at a leisurely pace, the trio headed to their first class of the day, Double Transfiguration. They entered the room and took their seats, talking amongst themselves until McGonagall arrived. Harry noticed a full contingent of all four houses this year, and the class size had lessened overall. No one knew what to expect for the NEWT level prep course, but Harry knew that it promised to be challenging. The overall focus of the year seemed to be more offensive and defensive magic in preparation for the war. While none of the professors came right out and said it, they were all more weary and focused this time around. Before Harry could think about the coming year any further McGonagall entered the room.  
  
"Welcome Sixth Years. As you can see your class this year is comprised of all houses. You are the exceptional students who managed to obtain an Outstanding on your owls. The rest of your peers will be taking Transfiguration at a lower level. This class is an accelerated course and will be covering transfiguration from inanimate to sentient, how to duel using transfiguration as a weapon, and animagus transformations. I will expect you to work hard both in class and on out of class work. This year promises to be difficult for all of us, but I hope through this class and the Hogwarts curriculum as a whole you will be prepared to face it. Let's get started shall we."  
  
After that welcome back speech they got right back into the swing of things, starting with transfiguring a piece of parchment into a puppy. No one in the class managed a full transfiguration, but Hermione, Ron, Harry, Susan Bones and Draco Malfoy managed to partially transform their parchments. By the end of class, the students were exhausted from all of the magic they produced and were walking slowly to their next classes.  
  
"If all of our classes are going to be like that, I may just run away to the States." Ron complained tiredly as they walked towards the Defense classroom.  
  
"We will get used to the strain. You know that sentient transfigurations are more difficult anyways. It was only our first class. I'm sure it will get easier." Hermione answered, trying to be upbeat, although she was equally drained as well.  
  
They were walking so slowly that they were one of the last to arrive in the classroom. The students present were much the same as the ones in Transfiguration, much to the trio's dismay. Malfoy was holding court in one corner of the room, ensconced by his fellow Slytherins. Just as Malfoy was making his way over to Harry, presumably to start taunting him mercilessly, Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye a flash of green light headed Draco's way. Without thinking about it, he knocked Malfoy out of the way and the curse hit the wall behind them, crumbling a bit of the stone wall to dust.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing, Scarface?" Malfoy sneered from underneath Harry.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy." Harry growled rolling off his nemesis, getting to his feet with his wand out. "DA, shields."  
  
The remnants of the DA followed his orders immediately as Ron and Hermione ran to his side.   
  
"It's probably only Moody." Ron told Harry in a soft voice. "But we can't risk it."  
  
Hermione was concentrating furiously on something, before she surprised them by calling out an anti-illusion spell. The purple curse flew around the room before dissipating with a flash.  
  
"Damn it." Hermione cursed under her breath. "It's not an illusion."  
  
"Accio invisibility cloak." Harry called hopefully. Nothing happened.  
  
Before any of the students could try something else, their invisible assailant began throwing curses their way. They had no way of knowing what was thrown since they couldn't hear the spells being cast. Before long Ernie, Zack, Goyle and Parkinson were all down from unknown spells.  
  
"Get them behind tables, and everyone else keep your backs to the walls." Harry called out calmly. "We can't fight an enemy we can't see."  
  
"We need help." Hermione agreed softly, keeping her shield in place.  
  
"We need Dumbledore." Ron added, throwing a Stupify across the room from where he thought the attacks were coming from.  
  
"Cover me guys, I have an idea." Harry told them suddenly, falling back towards the doorway with Ron and Hermione in front of him. "Dobby. Dobby I need you."  
  
Dobby entered the room with a pop, startling the nearby students.  
  
"What can Dobby due for you, Harry Potter sir?" The house elf asked excitedly.  
  
"I need you to get Dumbledore. We're being attacked. Hurry Dobby."  
  
Dobby nodded sharply and disappeared.  
  
"Dumbledore's on his way, now we need to just hang in there until he arrives. " He told the students who were huddled against the two furthest walls. Just as he finished speaking their attacker threw a green curse at Neville and he collapsed silently to the floor. The first thing that went through his head was the killing curse. "I'm sick of cowering, damn it! I want everyone to spread out so we cover the whole room, when I give the signal cast any curse you can think of. Hopefully we'll get this bastard."  
  
They did as he suggested, while blocking various hexes cast their way. For once all of the houses were working in tangent, Ron and Malfoy were covering the students movement and Hermione and Pansy were casting shield charms for other students as well. Before Harry could give the order to begin, Dobby popped into the center of the room, looking distressed.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir. Harry Potter, sir." He called out, rushing in Harry's direction. Before he could reach him however, Dobby was hit from behind with a curse. He collapsed on the floor, screaming in pain, his little body turning in on itself.  
  
"The Cruciatus." Harry mumbled, rushing forward, grabbing the shaking house elf in his arms, before turning to shield him with his own body. Just before the pain got too excruciating Harry murmured for the students to fire. The room was filled with colorful flashes and explosions as the walls fell around them. Harry was still shaking and trying to shield Dobby from the flying debris while turning toward the action. Harry noticed a slight shimmer and then a crash as a still invisible body hit a nearby table. With one arm around Dobby, Harry snarled the first curse that came to mind.  
  
"Veinus Incendio!" The students stopped upon hearing their assailants pained screams, smiling in satisfaction when Dumbledore entered seconds later.  
  
"Harry release him." The Headmaster ordered, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, which the younger wizard shrugged off. He did however drop the curse reluctantly. It was only when Dumbledore waved his wand in an intricate manner over the fallen that Mad-Eye Moody became visible.  
  
"The hell?" Ron swore in shock as all the students took a step backwards.  
  
"I assure you that you all are completely safe." Dumbledore spoke gently, waking all of the students with a quietly spoken spell as well as Moody, who stood up painfully. "You were under no true danger at all. I was watching the proceedings at all times, and Moody acted with my say so."  
  
"Wasn't expecting such a fight, to be honest." Moody growled, rubbing the left side of his chest gingerly. "Well done."  
  
The students continued to look at them in shock.  
  
"Come now. I needed to know what I was working with didn't I? How else to accurately test you then when you weren't expecting it? We're in a war, these things happen from time to time."  
  
"Just who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Harry snarled furiously, his arm still around the frightened house elf.  
  
"Now Potter, I know you may be a bit upset, but Dumbledore-"  
  
"I really don't give a damn what Dumbledore agreed to." He interrupted harshly, causing the rest gathered to gasp at his disrespect. "You cast the Cruciatus on a house elf for god sake. Deliberately. Do you honestly think I will learn a thing you would teach me? You're pathetic."  
  
Harry turned around intent on leaving the room only to come face to face with Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm afraid I must insist on you continuing with this class, Harry. You have every right to be upset, but you do need to pass your DADA NEWT to graduate."  
  
"You insist do you?" Harry asked coldly, looking the aged headmaster in the eyes. "Well I would not wish to disappoint."  
  
With a wave of his wand Harry righted a chair and table and sat down with Dobby still in his lap, looking impassively at his professors.  
  
"Let's get started then shall we." 


	4. Reactions and Prophecies

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 4/?  
  
Rated: R contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.  
  
Reactions and Prophecies  
  
Harry spent the rest of Defense class sitting quietly in the back of the room ignoring Moody completely. He listened to the lesson, but decided then and there that any work he was going to do to prepare for NEWTS would be outside of the classroom. There wasn't anything Moody could teach that Harry wanted to learn. Moody didn't seem to like Harry's attitude however, and called on him more than any other student throughout the class.   
  
Lunch was spent with Harry alternating his glare between Dumbledore and Moody. For once Snape did not even enter his mind. As far as Harry was concerned he was through listening to his teachers, especially if this is the way they acted.   
  
He was quiet most of the day, although he took detailed notes in both Charms and Herbology. Not having to worry about Potions first thing in the morning improved the Trios mood considerably, so that by the time dinner rolled around, even with the added stress of the confrontation in DADA, they were getting back into the swing of things at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was tense the longer dinner ran however, worrying about what his friends would do once they heard the prophecy. He did not have to wait long however, because a few minutes later Ron had finished his pudding for desert.  
  
"All done." Ron announced patting his stomach contentedly. "Hogwarts food is almost as tasty as Mum's is."  
  
"Can't you think of anything but food?" Hermione asked exasperated by Ron's single-mindedness. "Or did you forget Harry still needs to talk to us about something important."  
  
"Oh yeah, well what are we waiting for, mate? Come on." Ron answered getting quickly to his feet. The other two followed close behind, never noticing the pair of black piercing eyes following their exit.  
  
The trio slowed down once they left the Great Hall to a leisurely stroll, content to let Harry travel at his own pace. It was over thirty minutes later that they finally arrived at the room of requirements. Upon the third walk-by, Harry entered the room and gasped at the homey atmosphere. There was a large fire going in the fireplace and comfortable recliners in front of the fire. On a nearby end table three cups of still-steaming hot chocolate and small sandwiches sat. Each of which was picked up by one of the trio.  
  
"At the Department of Mysteries, right after… well anyway, after Dumbledore and Tom fought, the headmaster port-keyed me back to his office. After Dumbledore returned he told me what Voldemort was after."  
  
"We already knew it was a prophecy, but it was destroyed."  
  
"Yes it was, but fortunately or not depending on your perspective, Dumbledore heard the original prophecy."  
  
From there Harry went on to explain the details of the prophecy, and about ignoring him for much of the previous year. By the time he was finished speaking all three were teary eyed, although Hermione was the only one who was actually crying.  
  
"I understand if you don't want to be around me, knowing I'll become a murderer…" Harry told them, only to be cut off as Hermione threw herself at him tearfully,  
  
"Don't you ever say that again, Harry Potter. We love you and we're going to be with you every step of the way."  
  
"Yeah, mate, whether you like it or not. So what's this mysterious power you have, huh?"  
  
"Just like that?" Harry asked in shock.  
  
"Just like that." Hermione told him softly. "We'll have to research this in the library as soon as possible."  
  
"How did I know she was going to say that?" Ron asked Harry, as they all smiled at each other, content for a time simply to be together. 


	5. Nightmare Visions

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 5/?  
  
Rated: R contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.  
  
Nightmare Visions   
  
That feeling only lasted until Harry went to sleep that night. As soon as he closed his eyes he was surrounded by darkness. Harry looked around but could see nothing and made to grab for his wand.  
  
"Lumos." He called out but nothing happened. Laughter sounded from the blackness at his actions.  
  
"You will have no need of magic here, Potter." A menacing voice promised as he moved closer. Harry stumbled backwards looking for the person who spoke, but was unsuccessful. He gasped sharply as he felt a hand grab his head from behind. His scar exploded in pain as he was held still.  
  
"V-voldemort." Harry whispered, utterly terrified as he was almost petted by his parents killer.   
  
"Very good, boy." Voldemort purred. "I have been expecting you."   
  
"What d-do you want?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"The prophecy."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry growled back bravely. "It was destroyed at the Department of Mysteries."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Potter." He hissed softly, running his hand down the side of Harry's face. Where his hand touched pain such as Harry had never known bloomed. It wasn't long before Voldemort was holding his convulsing body easily in his arms. "Did you honestly believe your mind was closed to me so easily?"  
  
Harry couldn't answer as he was huddled as far away from Voldemort as he could get, which wasn't far at all.  
  
"I have felt your fury and anguish about that fool Black as well as the prophecy. While you haven't actually thought about its contents, more content to cry for you dead godfather-"  
  
"Don't you talk about Sirius you sonovabitch!" Harry screamed, trying to twist around in Voldemort's implacable grip. "I'll fucking kill you."  
  
"Such naughty language, Harry." Voldemort tisked disappointedly, turning Harry to face him. "Don't threaten me boy. You are alive but for the grace of god. I could kill you any time I wish."  
  
"Who the hell are you kidding?" Harry sneered, using all of his courage to stare the monster in his blood red eyes. "As I recall you've had multiple chance to kill me. You couldn't even duel a fourteen year old, you bloody incompetent."  
  
Before Harry could continue his tirade he was hit with a wave of pure magic and knocked off his feet in the darkness. Voldemort cast a cutting charm on his chest repeatedly. Unlike with Harry's attempt these hexes actually worked, as Harry was inundated with pain. By the time Voldemort let up for a moment the floor was covered in his blood. As Harry glanced at the blood he asked the only relevant question.  
  
"How?"  
  
"You fool. We are in my mind, boy. Now I will ask again what is the prophecy?"  
  
"Bugger off!" Harry swore, glaring through his broken glasses, trying to ignore the pain his body was in, in favor of pissing the dark lord off. "If this is the way you go about information gathering no wonder you were incorporeal for a decade."  
  
"You think I can not kill you just as easily here?" Voldemort sneered. "Let me show you. Aveda Kedavra!"  
  
The flash of green headed straight toward him and he barely dodged out of the way. Harry pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the agony this caused him, and just as he made to dodge a second killing curse he was pulled from the darkness.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly his whole body in pain as he felt himself being shaken frantically.   
  
"Harry! Harry, oh merlin. Where the bloody hell is Neville? Damn it, Harry wake up!" Ron called frantically.  
  
"'m 'wake." Harry murmured softly as he squinted to see his best friend. The light surrounding his bed, greatly contrasted to the near-darkness from his dream, blinded him. "Hurts."  
  
"Don't worry, mate. Pomfrey's on her way. I promise, just don't go back to sleep."  
  
"Wasn't planning on it." Harry answered hoarsely, grabbing Ron's closest hand, which had been gripping his shoulder painfully. Just as he was going to try to ask how bad he looked Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore rushed into the dormitory at a breakneck pace.  
  
"What happened?" Pomfrey asked as she began checking his injuries.  
  
"I don't know he was having a nightmare or something." Ron told them anxiously. I couldn't wake him up, I eventually slapped him in the face."  
  
"Vo- Voldemort." Harry whispered exhaustedly, trying desperately to keep his eyes open. "I was in his mind, I think."  
  
"Don't worry Harry, you're safe now." Dumbledore told him quietly, ignoring the horror filled gasps from his roommates and the professors. Before Harry could reply sarcastically, he was hit with a gently stupefy and he knew no more. 


	6. Decisions

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 6/?  
  
Rated: R contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.  
  
Decisions  
  
Harry woke up to light streaming brightly across his face. He opened his eyes reluctantly and the first thing he noticed was the white ceiling.  
  
"It's only the second day and I'm already in the hospital wing?" Harry grumbled thoroughly annoyed with his life. "What the bloody hell happened this time?"  
  
"It seems that Voldemort has more power over you then we realized." A voice answered from the shadows. Before the unknown intruder could step closer, Harry rolled of his bed and had pulled his wand from his knew arm holster. With his wand pointed unerringly at the person who spoke he ordered them to step into the light. Albus Dumbledore stepped into the sunlight looking amused down at his pupil. "You are safe here, my child."  
  
Harry did not try to control his disbelieving snort nor the eye roll in response to Dumbledore's words. It was only after a long moment that Harry lowered his still raised arm and lay back in bed, although he kept his wand in hand at all times. The headmaster's jubilant expression dulled when he noticed Harry's actions, but soon he plastered on a warm smile and sat next to Harry's bed.  
  
"I need to know what exactly happened to you last night."  
  
"What time is it then?"  
  
"It is a little after ten in the morning."  
  
"Am I recovered enough to go to classes in the afternoon?" Harry asked, purposely ignoring the headmaster's nosy questions. As far as Harry was concerned his experience at the hands of Tom Riddle were no one's business but his own, and he was especially not sharing private information with Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes of course. Madame Pomfrey healed your wounds, although I will ask you not to do any strenuous activity for the next few days, as your body is still recovering from their injuries."  
  
"I though you said Madame Pomfrey fixed me?" Harry asked in confusion.  
  
"She did, however a some of the cutting charms were so deep that your muscles and tendons were injured as well. Your superficial injuries were healed immediately, unfortunately you may feel a twinge or two over the next day or two as your muscles heal."  
  
"Good. I don't want to start off the year missing classes." Harry spoke softly to himself, his brow furrowed in thought.  
  
"It is good that you are looking forward to classes. I am proud that you seem to have moved past your enmity to Professor Snape." Dumbledore told him, bringing him from his thoughts.  
  
"What does Snape have to do with anything?" Harry asked suspiciously, glaring at the Headmaster.  
  
"Professor Snape, Harry. I thought you realized you had Double Potions after lunch this afternoon." Dumbledore chortled, smiling as Harry groaned theatrically. "Now what exactly happened with Voldemort last night?"  
  
"It's none of your concern, Headmaster." Harry sneered, regaining himself as he moved to sit up. He ignored the slight pain this brought him in favor of watching the Headmaster's face darken, and his eyes harden behind his spectacles.  
  
"With all due respect Mister Potter, your feelings for me aside, everything that happens at this school is my concern. My first priority is keeping you children safe."  
  
"Could have fooled me."  
  
"I understand your anger Mister Potter, but I must remind you that I am still your Headmaster, and you will treat me with the proper respect my title imbues."  
  
"You understand nothing, and quite frankly I do not wish to have a 'discussion' with you in my current mindset."  
  
"Mister Potter-"  
  
"Look there wasn't a damn thing you could do to protect me last night with all the protections and wards you have in place, so just leave it the bloody hell alone, yeah? I will figure it out on my own. I don't need your version of guidance, nor protection. I've had you protecting me for my own good long enough thanks. We both know the outcome of that, so please just leave me alone."  
  
"I can not make you talk-"  
  
"Sure you can, what's a little Veritaserum between manipulator and pawn, after all?" Harry asked disdainfully, ignoring the pained glance the headmaster aimed his way.  
  
"But if you need anything… Anything at all, my office is always open."  
  
Harry let his silence answer for him and ignored the headmaster completely, staring at the ceiling until the older wizard left the hospital wing. He figured that he would have at least enjoyed one-upping the headmaster, but instead Harry was tired. Not just physically although there was that, no he was tired of all the anger and hatred, the danger and fear. Frankly Harry Potter was just tired of living his life at the whims of other more powerful men.  
  
"It's about time I chose my own path then." He told the empty room, his resolve echoing even after he fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	7. Lunchtime

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 7/?  
  
Rated: R contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.  
  
Lunchtime  
  
Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry in the hallway when he was finally released before lunch. They walked somewhat slowly, because Harry's body would tighten up every few hundred feet or so. He was feeling much better overall, however, and was looking forward to starting classes.  
  
"Expect people to whisper and stare a bit Harry." Hermione told him as they walked down the hallway a floor up from the Great Hall. "Dean and Seamus have been telling anyone who asked what happened, although they didn't know much thankfully."  
  
"Yeah mate, I wouldn't be surprised if it got over the whole school by now."  
  
"Just great. Potions isn't enough to deal with today."  
  
"Don't remind me. I still can't believe we all got into the class." Ron whined, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"You should be proud of that, Ron. You managed to get an outstanding on your OWLS. You deserve to be in that class as much as anyone else does."  
  
"But I was looking forward to two years free of Snape."  
  
"So wasn't I, but we really need to pay attention in class this year." Harry commented, continuing when the others stopped to stare at him in shock. "Well since we'll obviously be learning Defense on our own time, we might as well take advantage of Snape's class. You never know what might be useful with, er, you-know-what."  
  
Ron looked confused for a moment before his face lit up in understanding.  
  
"Do you really thing potions will be useful?"  
  
"Who knows?" Harry answered with a shrug. "But since we're going to be researching, we might as well try everything. If I could actually trust the professors maybe this wouldn't be necessary."  
  
"True. I can't believe Moody did that to poor Dobby." Hermione exclaimed angrily. "He's just a defenseless house elf."  
  
"Not so defenseless as all that." Harry mumbled remembering his second year when Dobby threw Lucius Malfoy across the hall and down the stairs. "We should visit Dobby after Potions to see how he's feeling."  
  
"Good idea, mate. But let's get going. A growing boy needs his food."  
  
"Ron." Hermione chided. "Is that all you think about?"  
  
"What? I'm hungry."  
  
They walked into the Great Hall amidst much pointing and students calling out to Harry. He ignored all of them, along with the snide smirk from Malfoy.  
  
"So Potty, any bad dreams lately?" Malfoy called out as Harry passed by.  
  
"I don't know Malfoy. Any bad dreams about Daddy Lucius getting cozy with the dementors?"  
  
"Five points from Slytherin and Gryffindor. That behavior is unacceptable for Hogwarts students. Please sit down."  
  
The trio sat as far away from Seamus and Dean as they could, ignoring the two who tried to talk to Harry and find out what happened.  
  
"Don't you prats think you've done enough?" Ron sneered angrily. "Why don't you bugger off."  
  
The two students looked like someone just shot their puppy, but did indeed shut up.  
  
"How are you?" Neville asked softly, so not to attract attention. "You looked really terrible last night."  
  
"It's alright Nev. I'm fine now. Voldemort thought it would be fun to fuck with me that's all."  
  
"And this is new how exactly?" Ron snarked back, with a grin causing the trio to laugh softly.  
  
"It 's really not isn't it?" 


	8. Potions and Detentions

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 8/?  
  
Rated: R contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.  
  
Potions and Detentions  
  
The trio entered the dungeon with trepidation, noticing they were the first students to arrive, and Professor Snape was lounging in the front of the room. He looked up as they entered and sneered at Harry in particular but went back to writing in a leather-bound book without a word. Harry and Ron shared a confused look but quickly forgot it as the other students began entering the classroom. Harry was surprised that there were only eight students in the class after all was said and done, and Malfoy was the only Slytherin present. The rest were Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The only reason there weren't only six students was due to Hermione's influence. Without Hermione cracking the whip so to speak, Harry and Ron wouldn't have put as much effort into their Potions Owl last year. No one was more surprised then they were when their studying actually paid off.  
  
"Welcome to Advanced Potion Making. You are the top of you class in potions making, although how some of you managed that feat I do not know." Snape told them, staring at Harry in particular.  
  
"However, this year we will be working with dangerous materials, and the potions are harder to work with. I expect you all to take this class seriously; there will be no fooling around like in previous years. There will be no petty rivalries in my classroom, if you feel the need to hex each other do it elsewhere. Here is your syllabus for the year, I expect you to come to class prepared and with homework completed. There will be no partial credit. Open your textbooks to page 1 and read the first three chapters on Veritaserum. I expect a summary of the relevant components and how they interact with each other by the end of the hour. After that is completed we will begin making Veritaserum. The completed potion will take three weeks to make properly. You may begin."  
  
Harry read and worked through the assignment in silence taking notes as he went. By the time he was finished he had four full pages of notes as well as the written assignment done. Soon thereafter, Snape wrote the directions on the board and they began gathering potion ingredients. Before Harry could do more than get the rudimentary ingredients he was pushed from behind into the cabinet. Glass jars fell and smashed on the floor and one broken contained stuck into Harry's palm.  
  
"Potter move!" Snape snarled once he saw his student was bleeding profusely from his hand. Blood can always have an adverse effect on certain plants and other ingredients.  
  
Harry hurriedly stepped back so that his hand was dripping on a clear portion of the floor, as Snape waved that destroyed jars away. Once the area was cleaned, Snape stalked towards Harry angrily, grabbing his arm and pulling him into his back room.  
  
"Come with me boy." He snarled as his student followed behind. When Harry entered his office Snape pulled him toward a chair, and quickly pulled his wand from its holder. Harry forced himself to stay still even though he didn't particularly trust Snape, especially when he was practically foaming at the mouth in anger. "Stay still."  
  
Snape held his injured hand steady with a surprisingly warm grip as he pointed his wand at the slice. Professor Snape rather handily closed the wound and cleaned the blood, before handing Harry a potion for the pain. Harry stared at Snape silently as he held the unknown potion in his hand, before opening it and swallowing it down in one swig, keeping Snape's eye all the while. The potion worked immediately and Harry's jaw unclenched as the sharp pain left his body.  
  
"Detention for two weeks for your clumsiness. I will expect you after dinner tonight where you will be bottling potion ingredients since you have destroyed today's supply completely. Bravo Mister Potter, an auspicious start of term. Now get out of my sight." Snape spoke menacingly, as he stood in Harry's personal space, glaring at his student. Harry jumped up from his chair and left the office quickly. "And don't be late." 


	9. Visions and Peach Cobbler

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 9/?  
  
Rated: R contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.  
  
Visions and Peach Cobbler  
  
Harry went down to the kitchens in place of dinner, along with Hermione and Ron, to check on Dobby the House Elf. Since Harry was otherwise occupied in the hospital wing the night before, he had not the chance to make sure Dobby was feeling better. Before the beginning of Sixth Year, Harry had seen Dobby as little more than an irritant, although well meaning overall. Harry had realized however the day before, just how much the little house elf cared about him, even if he had a funny way of showing it.  
  
Not particularly wanting to deal with the continued gossiping of his classmates, Harry and company decided that dinner was a perfect time to visit Dobby. It was physically impossible to remain upset around the excitable elf, so perhaps a visit was just what Harry needed before his detention with Snape. The more Harry thought about it through the afternoon the angrier he became with his unfair treatment during Potions class. He didn't however have the energy to argue with Snape about it. Besides the fact that it would presumably accomplish nothing, Harry still wasn't feeling up to snuff after his miserable night.  
  
He tickled the fruit on the door and entered quietly with his two best friends on either side to find the kitchen in chaos as the elves ran around preparing dinner for the population of Hogwarts.  
  
"Dobby's over there." Ron pointed toward the far side of the room where a group of harried house elves were preparing a large portion of what looked to be peach cobbler.  
  
"Humph." Hermione snorted disdainfully. "This is disgraceful. Look at how rushed they are. I bet no one ever even thanks them for the food."  
  
For a long moment the trio stared in awe as the magic increased to a fever pitch with their little bodies rushing every which way.  
  
"Do you think they need some help?" Ron asked wonderingly, for once not finding Hermione's ideas annoying.  
  
"Dunno." Harry answered with a small shrug. "Shall we ask them?"  
  
The three Gryffindors walked carefully across the room to where Dobby was stationed, trying not to get in the way of the others. Harry nervously cleared his throat hoping to get his attention without startling the elf. The effect was shocking. Every single house elf in the kitchen stopped their work abruptly and turned to face a now red-faced Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir. What may Dobby do for you?" Dobby asked in a restrained fashion for him, glancing at his brethren from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Er, sorry to interrupt Dobby. We just wanted to visit with you, but we can see you all are busy. Do you need any help at all?" Harry asked nervously rubbing his forehead absent-mindedly.  
  
The house elves all gasped and a few of them shrieked in shock, which Harry ignored, his gaze meeting Dobby's overly large eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry Potter is truly a great wizard." Dobby gushed looking close to tears. "There is no need for great wizard and Harry's Wheezy and Meeny to fix food. House elves love serving their small masters."  
  
"But we would love to help you, Dobby." Hermione reassured, stepping closer to whisper in the elf's ear. "In fact we were hoping to avoid the Great Hall all together. Harry was looking forward to visiting with you."  
  
"If sir wishes." Dobby agreed tremulously.  
  
"Great." Ron gushed brightly, smiling gently at Dobby. Ever since the attack in DADA, the entire trio had been especially concerned about him. "Just set us to work."  
  
Although a few of the more vocal house elves disagreed fervently, soon the trio was working seamlessly with the others and prepared a large assortment of deserts. The following hour was the most fun Harry had since the beginning of last summer. Although they were productive the three friends joked about a bit as well, even encouraging the little elves to join in at times.  
  
Once they were finished many of the elves gathered around the table where Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting and transfigured a mountain of food for them. They were all jumping cheerfully around, listening attentively as Harry asked after Dobby's health and about the work that the house elves did in general. The friendly atmosphere carried over into desert and the kitchen was full of laughter as they all ate peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream.  
  
Harry was staring off into his pumpkin juice, smiling slightly, for once content. He was listening to the ongoing conversation with half an ear, simply enjoying the novelty of being able to relax. Without realizing it Harry's staring became more fixed until he was in an almost trance-like state. So immersed was he that he didn't hear his friends calling his name repeatedly.  
  
The light shined off of the orange-colored juice in such a way that Harry almost could see into the cup itself. The more he concentrated the greater the reflection seemingly became until he saw a picture clear enough in the glaze of candlelight. Harry watched as a girl ran up a darkened street, a flash of green light hit the building behind her. Suddenly the vision changed to a small courtyard that Harry didn't recognize filled with men in black robes repeatedly cursing someone in the center of the circle they made with their bodies. He tried to see who was being tortured but only noticed a glimpse of a blue robe before he was shaken out of the vision.  
  
"Harry!" Ron called anxiously as Hermione cried in the background. "Snap out of it mate."  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked opening his eyes dazedly, staring into the warm brown of his friend's gaze. "What happened?"  
  
"You tell us. You just went into a trance or something."  
  
"Oh Harry." Hermione gasped, practically throwing herself into Harry's arms. "You wouldn't wake up. We were just about to get Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm fine now. I don't know what the bloody hell that was, but I'm alright."  
  
It was only after Hermione let go that he noticed all of the house elves gathered around practically in tears.  
  
"Hey now, not to worry. I'm okay now. It was just the stress I think." Harry reassured them bashfully. "Sorry to scare you like that."  
  
"If you say so." Ron told him, although Harry was still shaking and looked pale as a ghost. "Not to be insensitive or anything but aren't you supposed to be in detention at Seven?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry answered, still worried about his state of mind.  
  
"Well it's seven fifteen, mate."  
  
"Bugger." Harry exclaimed sharply, pushing the vision or whatever it was from his mind as he hastily gathered his bag. "Snape's going to skin me alive."  
  
Without a further word to his worried friends Harry rushed from the Kitchens, letting the door slam loudly behind him.  
  
"So what do you think that was?" Ron asked Hermione breaking the tense silence that followed Harry's departure.  
  
"I'm not sure. But it can't be anything good." 


	10. An Evening With Snape

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 10/?  
  
Rated: R contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.  
  
An Evening With Snape  
  
Harry rushed through the corridors on the way to the dungeons knowing that he was already twenty minutes late and Professor Snape was liable to add more time to his detention the longer he was forced to wait. He finally came to Professor Snape's office door, which connected to his classroom, and after taking a moment to catch his breath knocked.  
  
"Enter." Snape called from within sounding none too happy. Not that the Potion Master ever sounded excessively happy at the best of times, but at the moment he sounded scarily calm, which never meant anything good as far as Harry was concerned. Harry entered the room quietly closing the large door behind him. "So good of you to join me, Potter."  
  
"Sir, I uh-" Snape raised a hand cutting him off as Harry attempted to explained, not knowing what he would have said anyways.  
  
"I understand that a celebrity such as yourself must pander to your mindless fans, but you will not waste my valuable time in which to do it. Is that understood?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to snap at Snape when he noticed the dark fire present in the other man's eyes. For once he held his tongue and his temper, and merely nodded his head trying to look properly shameful. He wasn't altogether successful if Snape's darkening expression was anything to go by. The professor probably thought Harry was being facetious, when in fact he was being serious for once.  
  
"Very well then. Since you were twenty-two minutes late we shall simply add them on to your detention. Follow me and do try not to knock anything over this time." Snape commented derisively as he walked through the door into his classroom. Without stopping he crossed the room and entered his storage room with Harry close behind. "I am sure that I do not have to tell you where ingredients are kept seeing as you are already well acquainted with this room."  
  
It took Harry a moment to figure out what Snape was alluding to but when he did, Harry forgot his earlier timidity.  
  
"I have never stolen from you and I don't appreciate you accusing me of things I haven't done."  
  
"If I were to actually believe you Potter, then that would mean that you do know who stole from me both second and fourth year, wouldn't it?"  
  
"I… don't have any idea what you're talking about." Harry lied straight faced, staring Snape in the eye and hoping that his professor would believe him. Severus Snape just continued to stare as Harry fidgeted nervously under his gaze before he turned back to the shelves. With a wave of his hand glass jars, tags and ingredients followed him out, floating through the air.  
  
"Sit there." Snape ordered, gesturing to the small transfigured desk in front of his own in his office, placing the various supplies on its surface. "I would hope by sixth year you would know the names of these ingredients by sight. Label them accordingly and do not disturb my work."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry answered softly and began working diligently.  
  
The hours passed quietly as they both worked, for once the tension that was always a part of their interactions was noticeably absent. Harry let his arms rest for a moment, when they began to cramp from holding the quill for so long without a break. Harry looked around the room slowly, for once taking the time to look at his surroundings.  
  
The last time Harry had been inside Snape's office had been to receive a detention, which was administered in the Potion Classroom. This time however, Harry looked around curiously. The room was surprisingly cozy with a well-lit fire in the hearth and bookcases lining the walls. Snape was immersed in grading papers and his quill scratched quietly, being the only noise in the background. Snape brushed a piece of hair behind his ear which had kept falling across the parchment, and only then noticed that Harry was silent and watching him work.  
  
"Did I say you could stop?" Snape asked menacingly, smirking as Harry blushed and looked down after noticing his professor staring back. When Severus couldn't think to describe the look in those emerald green eyes he simply decided to ignore it.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Well then get back to work."  
  
Harry began labeling the jars that he had already filled with half a mind while the rest of him was debating what to do about Voldemort. Having declined the Headmasters help rather colorfully, Harry needed to prepare and research on his own. The first thing he needed to do was make sure that Tom couldn't pull him into his own head again. The longer he thought about it the more it reminded him of Occulmency. With that in mind he glanced up at Snape, unfortunately the Professor caught him staring once again.  
  
"Mister Potter?" He asked darkly.  
  
"Um… sir." Harry stumbled over his words before continuing resolutely, forcing the genuinely contrite part of him forward. "I wanted to ask you opinion on something, but first I wished to apologize for invading your privacy last year. I thought Dumbledore was hiding things from me and that perhaps you knew what it was. I didn't mean to spy."  
  
Harry waited for Snape to scream at him or at least sneer, but Snape's face remained impassive. When it became obvious that Professor Snape had no intent to speak, Harry decided to take the chance and explain himself.  
  
"The Occulmency last year didn't stick, but I realize that it's important to block out you own mind. The question I have is that is there any way to block out others?"  
  
"Explain." Snape ordered shortly, reclining casually in his chair. Harry let out a relieved sigh, only then realizing the concern he felt. Harry went on to explain how Voldemort pulled his mind into his own, as well as Harry's lack of magic while there.  
  
"The only reason I was able to escape at all was because Ron shook me awake."  
  
"Hmm…let me look in my library for an answer to your predicament. May I suggest that Mister Weasley watch over you tonight as you sleep to make sure that if the Dark Lord strikes you can escape. I will speak to you further tomorrow. For tonight you are free to go." Snape replied looking excited at the prospect of solving the puzzle Harry put toward him. Harry smiled slightly as he made his way across the room. Detention that night went much better than he expected. Just as Harry had his hand on the door to leave however, Snape spoke.  
  
"I am sure that Miss Granger's Veritaserum will be done correctly at least. So by the end of this month I will find out if you are indeed telling the truth about my missing potion supplies. After all I will always need a volunteer for a proper demonstration on its properties. Sleep well, Mister Potter."  
  
With that rather ominous warning Snape swept through a door in the back of the room, leaving Harry alone and remembering never to underestimate his Potion Professor's malevolence again. 


	11. Serpentine Dueling

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 11/?  
  
Rated: R contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.  
  
Serpentine Dueling  
  
Harry got out of bed early the next morning before dawn, anxious to begin research on the prophecy as well as to hear from Snape. Although Harry did not actually believe his professor would have found anything useful so soon, he knew that having Ron watch him as he slept every night would soon become stifling.  
  
He already felt the need to actually sleep the night through just so that Ron's watch would be productive. For usually Harry was a bit of a night owl, a trait leftover from his time spent with the Dursley's, where he was forced to raid the refrigerator in the dead of night if he wanted to eat properly at all.  
  
Often times Harry would get a visit from Hedwig, who knew of his propensities well, and he would just sit in the window and reflect on his life. Most of his homework was actually done during that time of night. Presently however, with all of his roommates tiptoeing around him, and Ron giving him worried looks, Harry was trying to be overly agreeable and not cause a fuss. So it was that Harry awoke feeling sleepy still, even though he had gotten the most uninterrupted sleep ever, to find Ron leaning back in a chair resting against the side of his bed.  
  
Harry brushed a piece of hair tenderly away from Ron's forehead before quietly levitating his best friend into his own bed and tucking him in. Harry got dressed and made his way down the stairs to the common room carrying the defense books he bought that summer as well as his potions book. He was expecting to find the common room unoccupied so early in the morning, so was greatly surprised when he noticed Hermione already diligently immersed in note taking.  
  
"What are you doing up so early, Hermione?"  
  
"I could ask the same question." Hermione responded, jumping slightly in surprise. As she looked over Harry carefully, her eyes widened ever so slightly when she noticed the many books Harry carried with him. "I know you mentioned research, but I didn't honestly expect you would start so soon."  
  
"Well, I was awake anyway, might as well get some work done. Besides, I might find some useful curses for defense in here as well. After all, the Dueling Club starts tonight and I plan to give Moody an example of just what I'm capable of, the bloody bastard."  
  
"You won't actually be dueling Moody, Harry." Hermione felt forced to point out softly, although she looked particularly fierce as well, and did not even admonish him for the harsh language.  
  
"A wizard can hope, can't he?"  
  
"I suppose so, just don't deliberately start trouble."  
  
"I would never."  
  
"Save it. I know you remember."  
  
"Fine." Harry sulked as he opened the textbook on the top of the pile. "Ruin all my fun."  
  
Classes that morning passed slowly with many points taken away for students' lack of attention in lessons. In Divination Harry actually paid close attention as Trelawney mentioned the different types of visions in her class. She only went over them by name, and ordered them to research the differences for homework that night for the next class. In fact since finding out about the Prophecy Harry gave a bit more attention to the Divination Professor's actual abilities. He had come to the conclusion that her eccentric personality was in fact a mask for her actual talents, well hidden as they were.  
  
That night after dinner the Great Hall was cleared of First through Third Year students and the tables were levitated to the far side of the hall. The students watched nervously as a dueling platform was constructed up front and the teachers gathered to watch the proceedings as Snape and Moody called for silence.  
  
"I understand the Gilderoy Lockhart ran a dueling club three years ago, but expect to be learning actual offensive spells, rather that simple dueling etiquette. I promise you the Dark Lord and his followers will not give you the chance to honorably begin a duel before cursing you to oblivion." Moody told them in a softly snarling voice, while Harry glared at the man. Unfortunately for Hermione, Harry couldn't help himself from responding snidely to his professor's confidently spoken introduction.  
  
"Dueled with Voldemort recently have you?" Harry mocked the former Auror snidely, ignoring Hermione's disapproving exclamation.  
  
"Excuse me Potter?" Moody asked impatiently, focusing his imposing gaze on the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry had been stared down by the best however, and ignored the tactic altogether.  
  
"I just wondered how you knew that Voldemort didn't observe the rules of dueling Professor? Please enlighten us with your experience." Harry drawled arrogantly. "After all I can personally attest that Tommy-boy behaved properly during our little duel two years ago."  
  
"If you will please let Professor Moody continue, Harry." Dumbledore cut through the shocked whispering in response to Harry's comments.  
  
"With all due respect Headmaster," Harry sneered sarcastically. "We do have a right to know how qualified our esteemed teacher is to instruct us in dueling when he makes such grossly inaccurate statements a half a minute into the session."  
  
"That will be quite enough, Mister Potter." Dumbledore thundered, putting the full force of his personality behind the command. Most of those gather cowered in fear, while Harry merely continued to stare belligerently at Mad-Eye.  
  
"It's okay headmaster." Moody ascertained dangerously. "I would be happy to demonstrate my qualifications for the boy should he be so inclined since he seems to doubt my experience."  
  
"I don't think that is wise Headmaster." Snape spoke up for the first time that night, but Dumbledore merely waved away his concerns.  
  
"Wonderful. We shall have an exhibition duel and then perhaps we can begin instruction without further interruptions. If both participants will step onto the platform we may begin."  
  
As Harry walked forward Hermione grabbed his shoulder holding him in place.  
  
"You promised." She told him shakily, looking a bit pale.  
  
"Sorry Herm." Harry shrugged unrepentantly, patting her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry I'll be fine."  
  
"Of course he will." Ron agreed enthusiastically. "Kick his arse, mate."  
  
"I plan to." Harry told them coldly before striding to the platform.  
  
Harry and Moody stepped closer to each other so that they were each glaring at each other. Before they counted off with their back's turned. As soon as they reached ten they bowed to each other and began to circle in opposite directions. It became obvious that Moody was waiting for Harry to begin. He didn't disappoint.  
  
"Serpensortia Multiplice!" Harry whispered menacingly, causing four large pythons to form between them. Harry hissed to them in Parseltongue and they viciously moved to attack. 


	12. A Demonstration of Power

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 12/?

Rated: R contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.

Sorry for the delay in updating, the last week has been hectic.

A Demonstration of Power

While the four pythons moved to attack Moody, Harry was anything but stationary. Just as Mad-Eye cast a freezing charm at the two nearest snakes, halting their forward momentum, Harry launched a slashing curse ay the professor's midsection. Moody twisted at the last moment so the curse struck only partially, cutting a strip of his skin off in the process. Moody ducked an intentionally high stunner and rolled further away to give himself room to maneuver, giving Harry the time needed to unfreeze the pythons.

"So that's the way you want to play it, Potter?" Moody growled, straightening his rather lackadaisical stance so that no one wondered that he'd been the most feared Auror ever. He looked downright dangerous, and caused Harry momentary doubts about the intelligence of provoking the man. "Very well… Ferendum!"

Harry was unfamiliar with the hex and tried to move out of the way. The bright light of the spell blinded him as it hit, sending shocks of power all over his body. Harry couldn't help the pained scream that escaped him, as it felt like his flesh was being rent from his body. It was only instinct that had him stumbling to him left as he felt another rush of power near his face.

"Finite Incantatem." Harry gasped out softly, lifting his wand with a shaking arm to point it at himself.

He collapsed to the floor heavily when the pain suddenly ceased, his limbs trembling with exertion. Tipping his head back Harry saw Moody casually disperse the pythons with a wave of his wand and a few whispered words before he walked toward where Harry lay. Forcing his legs to support him, Harry stood swaying slightly, and raised his wand stubbornly.

"Give up, boy. There is no shame in conceding to your betters." Moody told him quietly, almost gently for him.

Harry risked a quick glance to his right and saw the students looking on in shock. He noticed in particular Ron, Hermione, Cho, Ginny and Justin watching the proceedings impassively. The DA were looking at him with pride and faith that he would pull it out and show Moody a thing or two; after all as far as they were concerned he had dueled Voldemort and gotten away unscathed. What was a professor compared to that.

Had it not been for the DA, Harry may well have given up the duel as mismatched. With so many of his peers and students that he had taught looking on however, Harry refused to give up so easily. If he were to be defeated then he would make Moody work like hell for it.

"Impedimenta!"

"Protego!" Moody called out the shielding charm at the last possible moment, causing the curse to ricochet off it harmlessly.

"Expelliaramus!" Moody cast sharply just as the curse dispersed. Harry jumped backwards avoiding the hex, but not the one following it as his legs were wrapped with strong bands causing him to trip.

"Stupefy!" Harry called out in quick succession, following Moody as he dodged hoping to keep the other on the defensive and give himself a chance to free his legs. "Petrificus Totatalus!"

Finally Moody was far enough away that Harry could afford to avert his attention momentarily.

"Diffindo!" Harry whispered, slashing the ropes and rolling as a ball of flame tore through the air where he had just been. Deciding enough was enough; Harry decided to try out a new curse he read about over the summer. "Esendrio!"

A large blue fire burst from Harry's wand to meet Moody's fireball, causing a large explosion knocking both duelers backwards with the force of the blast. Both kept aim and the flames only grew more powerful as they tried to wear down the other.

Seeing on opening as all of Mad-Eye's concentration was on his attack, Harry waved his left hand near his side using the only bit of wandless magic he was proficient in. Six shards of ice flew at Moody's head, over the two clashing flames. The ex-Auror noticed the second attack at the last moment and ducked, thereby avoiding an impaled brain. He wasn't lucky enough to avoid the shards altogether however, as the largest bit stuck into his right shoulder.

This caused two things to happen; the flame Moody controlled extinguished abruptly and his wand fell from nerveless fingers to the floor. Harry took advantage and finished the duel quickly, stunning the DADA professor to the shock of everyone.

Harry ignored the whispering and cheering just putting one foot in front of the other, his strength depleted by the power he had used for the last two curses. Wandless magic was extremely taxing during the best of circumstances, never mind after fighting a grueling duel and simultaneously casting the 'Wall of Fire', which was an upper-level spell.

Overall, he would have collapsed rather embarrassingly in the middle of the Great Hall, had not Ron caught him as he began to fall. With both Ron and Hermione holding him up inconspicuously, looking like they were merely hugging him in congratulations, Harry nodded to the DA who were cheering the loudest, before sitting gingerly at the nearest bench. For those not familiar with Harry's mannerisms he looked like he had just rolled out of bed, seemingly unconcerned with the stir he had caused.

If one looked closer however, his knees were locked together, his whole body was shaking with exhaustion and his face was tight with pain. Harry looked up when he felt a gaze boring into him. Expecting it to be the Headmaster he saw, Harry jerked in surprise when he met the dark eyes of his Potions Professor. He raised an eyebrow in question, too tired to glare like he usually did, and was surprised when the only response was a slight nod from the Slytherin Head of House before he turned away. Harry just shrugged the gesture away in confusion and closed his eyes for a few seconds of well-deserved rest. 


	13. The DA and the Daily Profit

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 13/?

Rated: R contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.

Sorry for the two month delay. My muses seem to have abandoned me, but I will try to keep writing until they come back. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Keep it up, as reviews are the only way I know people are reading this. Hopefully the updates will become weekly once again. Keep your fingers crossed.

The DA and the Daily Profit

When Harry opened his eyes most of the hall had emptied leaving just the older students and the professors. The only one whose enthusiasm was dampened by Harry's nap was Ron and Hermione, who were watching him pensively.

"Sorry guys. I guess I was just more tired then I thought." Harry reassured them between jaw-cracking yawns. 

"Why don't we get up to bed early tonight?" Hermione suggested. "That was you could get a few extra hours of sleep before classes."

"Sounds good to me." Harry agreed. Just as the trio was making their way towards the doors Headmaster Dumbledore blocked their way.

"I would like to speak to you Harry, before you head up." Dumbledore told him, looking over his half-moon spectacles. "It will only take a moment."

"Go on mate. We'll wait for you in the common room."

Harry waited for his friends to leave before turning to look at the headmaster. He raised an impatient eyebrow when Dumbledore did not speak after a few moments.

"You did very well against Mad-Eye."

"Better than you expected you mean?" Harry questioned calmly.

"I should know by now not to underestimate you."

"Yes you should." Harry agreed, stifling a second yawn. "If that is all?"

"Sit my boy." Dumbledore ignored the insolence, as he watched his student remain standing. "I wish to discuss with you the possibility of continuing the DA this year as an official school club. I received a number of letters commending your teaching abilities and not one of the DA achieved below an Exceeds Expectations on their OWLS. That is quite a feat, Harry."

"Did I need your permission Headmaster? As far as I was aware all of Umbridge's educational decrees had been overturned, so as far as I know there is no rule against holding independent study sessions without express faculty permission."

"Can I then take that to mean that you plan to continue my 'Army'?" Dumbledore asked calmly, although without the jovial lilt to his tone that was usually present.

"The Defense Association," Harry stressed calmly. "Will only continue if its members want it to. I'd planned to hold a meeting later this week to discuss just that."

"Splendid." The headmaster agreed standing up and leading Harry toward the doors. "Now get to bed with you. I have convinced Professor Snape to postpone your detention until tomorrow since you are obviously in need of a full nights rest. I shall see you in the morning."

Harry left without a word in parting, but did nod slightly in acknowledgement. Twenty minutes later he was tucked into bed after telling his friends what Dumbledore wanted. He awoke the next morning with the sun shinning through his curtains, feeling well rested. For once he slept the whole night through without nightmares. So it was that Harry walked to breakfast with a bit of extra spring in his step. He was halfway finished with his eggs when the owl post arrived with the Daily Profit. In the background students began screaming and talking loudly over each other, but Harry ignored it all. He dropped his fork as he saw the picture and headline on the front page.

"Massacre at Diagon Alley: One hundred and ten killed."

Underneath the headline was a picture of Aurors scouring an alleyway and levitating the dead. But really caught Harry's attention was the small courtyard across the way and the dead wizard lying still wearing a bright blue robe. 


	14. Questions of Divination

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 14?

Rated: R contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.

Questions of Divination

"Bloody hell!" Harry cursed loudly, so loudly in fact that those nearest to him stopped talking to stare. "I don't believe it."

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly squeezing his shoulder. Harry merely stared at the moving picture in shock, his face paling noticeably. Just as Dumbledore rose to attempt to calm the shaken masses Harry shot up from his chair and ran from the Great Hall, quickly followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Slow down, mate." Ron called from behind his fleeing best friend as they ran through the halls only to exit the castle still following Harry's frantic form. 

When they finally caught up with Harry he was bent over on the ground nearly hyperventilating with panic.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked as Hermione kneeled on the ground so that she could grab a hold of him tightly. "Was it You-Know-Who?"

"No, at least I don't think so." Harry spoke shivering constantly as he leaned his full weight against Hermione suddenly. If not for Ron's support in holding them both up, all three would have toppled over into the muddy grass.

"Please tell us." Hermione begged, tightening her arms around Harry as he burrowed into her body. Ron's arms tightened around them as well, and it was only after being wrapped tightly in his two best friends warmth that Harry began to calm down.

"I had a vision or something a few nights ago when we were in the kitchens."

"Did Vold-"

"No it wasn't Voldemort. I wasn't asleep, besides it was more like a real vision. The likes of which Trelawny speaks of."

"Tell us from the beginning what happened." Hermione told him softly ignoring the reference to Professor Trelawny for the moment.

He told them every detail about the vision that he could remember, and about the reflective surface of the pumpkin juice. He spoke about the man in the blue robe near the end and although he did not recognize the surroundings the robe was definitely from his vision.

"How do you know it's not You-Know-Who trying to trick you again?" Ron questioned hesitant to even bring the subject up when Harry was so overwrought.

"I always know when my dreams are from Voldemort." He ignored Ro's disbelieving snort and continued doggedly on. "I may not know if he sent me them intentionally or not, but I always know they're from him."

"So what do you think they are?"

"Hell if I know." Harry answered with a shrug. "I'll ask Trelawny some questions in class today, hopefully get a few answers."

"And we'll look for more information on Seers in the library."

"Of course we will." Ron grumbled, finally loosening his grip and getting up, giving each of his friends a hand. "I'll be spending all bloody year in the library at this rate and it's not even the first full week into school yet."

"At least you'll get a head start on your NEWTS." Hermione snapped at him.

"Those aren't even until next year!" Ron growled in outrage as they walked back into the school, with a laughing Harry between the fighting couple. He missed the conspirator wink Ron gave Hermione over his head as usual. 


	15. Answers, Potions and Trust

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 15?

Rated: R contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.

Answers, Potions and Trust

That morning Harry and Ron entered Divinations on time, rather than rushing in right before the class began. For once the students were quiet as they took their seats, still reeling from the headlines in the Daily Prophet. 

The Gryffindors in particular were giving Harry curious and somewhat cautious glances; since they were the only ones close enough to hear any of his outburst and subsequent fleeing of the Great Hall. For the first time since Harry's first class in Divination he took the time to study the classroom, noticing all the bits and baubles he had overlooked before, due to his disdain for Professor Trelawny.

Every time Harry stepped foot inside the tower Trelawny would 'see' his death, often in many gruesome and horrible ways. Today however, all of the gyros and crystal wind chimes seemed mysterious rather than pointless. The chimes tinkled softly in the warm breeze capturing Harry's attention until the professor entered the room. He was pulled from his musings with slightly glazed eyes by a hard elbow to the ribs by Ron as Trelawny swept to the front of the classroom.

"Today we will study the throwing stones. This is similar to tea leaves in that you interpret the shapes the leaves fall in, but unlike the tea leaves, depending on what you want insight into determines the way you throw the stones."

"Isn't that nothing more than chance?" Harry asked before she could continue to the shock of his classmates. "I mean what will that tell you?"

"Chance… no." Trelawny answered in a smoky voice. If Harry didn't know any better he would think that she was high. "Fate, providence, destiny…yes. Everyone has the gift of Sight. Whether it is intuition or visions, it is in us all. You only need to concentrate to use it."

"Why does someone have visions, but can't read tea leaves or the Crystal Ball? If it's all a gift shouldn't they be able to do all of it?"

"Well Mister Potter, this is surprising. A new found interest in Divination perhaps?" Trelawny asked shrewdly. "All Sight needs a medium. A specific activity or tool that sufficiently hones the mind. It could be any number of things, the more practice with a particular medium the clearer the glimpse in to the future is."

"How does one go about finding the proper medium assuming one has the Sight?" Ron asked curiously, gaining even more surprised looks from the class.

Harry giggled quietly from beside him.

"How does one?" He asked quietly with a smirk ignoring Ron's annoyed glare when Trelawny began speaking.

"Practice. Experimentation. That is the purpose of this class. By the time you graduate, the wizards with the Sight should become aware of their gift."

"Is there anyway to force a vision?"

"Not force precisely. If you know the cause, environment, and instrument used during a vision you may be able to recreate those circumstances. In that case a vision would be more likely."

For the remaining period Harry and Ron took notes on the Stone Reading hoping the particulars would be relevant to Harry's newfound skill. Transfiguration and Charms passes slowly as the Trio's mind was elsewhere. During lunch Hermione ran to the library and barrowed a tactful of Divination books, and that night after they finished their homework they all spent reading in the Room of Requirements. Harry glanced at his watch through blurry eyes, realizing how late the hour was.

"Hey guys, I've got to get to detention. Snape will kill me if I am late again."

"Alright mate. Wake me up when you get in so I can make sure you don't dream." Ron responded with a yawn.

Snape's office was dark when Harry walked in. Just as he was about to check the Potion's classroom he noticed a light visible underneath a door that until just then he hadn't even noticed. He knocked softly, hoping against hope that Snape wouldn't hear him and he could leave.

"Come in, Potter. Close the door after you."

Harry did as he was told and stood against the door watching Professor Snape work. He had no idea what kind of potion the older wizard was making but, unlike when he brewed a potion, Snape was poetry in motion. He worked deftly, chopping and measuring with precision, completely consumed with the process. There was a small smile on his face and his whole posture was relaxed. He had forgone wearing robes and was dressed in simple black fitted slacks and a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up passed his elbow. His hair was tied back in a ponytail with wisps escaping when he bent down to examine the mysterious potion.

"If you are through staring come over here, and begin chopping the Grassroot at a right angle measuring at a quarter of an inch each."

"Um… are you sure you want me to help? As you taken care to tell me Potions isn't exactly my strong suit."

"It was not a suggestion, boy." Snape barked causing Harry to jump in surprise before rushing to do as he said.

"Well don't blame me if the potion blows up then." Harry harped back at him as he began chopping the Grassroot.

The next few hours passed in much the same way with Harry and Snape bantering sarcastically back and forth as Snape gave Harry directions and prompts. After a while Harry began taking the directions seriously and would ask questions, which surprisingly enough Snape would make an attempt to answer. Snape placed the cauldron away from the fire and cleaned the desk with a wave of his wand.

"This should be ready after it cools down. Come." Snape walked back into his office and lit a fire in the hearth, placing the cauldron on the table next to his chair. "Now then, I have been researching a way to close your dreams to Voldemort. The potion we just brewed should manage to do that, but even if it is successful, it will not protect your own mind from intrusion. It merely blocks any attempts to draw your mind in to Voldemort's psyche. If it works you must take it nightly without fail."

Harry didn't know what to think as he stared at his professor. Not only had Snape let him help with a potion, but also he had made a supposed cure in two days time. He must have worked all night to come up with anything, let alone such a complicated potion. On the other hand, did Harry really trust Snape enough to put his mind in the other man's hand?

"Did you or did you not ask me for help, Potter?" Snape asked when Harry remained silent.

"Yeah."

"Well then what's the problem?"

"You don't like me."

Snape raised and eyebrow and sneered, although he didn't comment aloud.

"And I really don't like you." Harry told him, ignoring the amused snort Snape made.

"You don't say? Well now that we've got that out in the open perhaps you would like to explain to me why I wasted hours of my time on a potion you do not intend to use?"

"How do I know it will do what you say it will?"

"You will simply have to trust me." It was Harry's turn to snort in amusement. "I may not like you boy, but it is against the rules to actively kill a student under my care."

"Glad we got that straightened out."

"Ten point from Gryffindor for sass. Do remember with whom you are speaking." Snape stood and poured the blue liquid into a glass vial and placed a stopper in it to keep it from spilling. "I have done my duty, now what you do with it is your concern. Should you choose to take it a sip a night is all you need. Now get out you ungrateful brat."

After placing the potion in Harry's hand Professor Snape strode from the room leaving the door open. 

"Hey Professor Snape wait up!" Harry called from behind him, coming to a stop a foot or so away when the Professor halted.

"This is not the way to your dormitory Potter. Twenty points for flagrant disobed-"

"With all due respect sir, shut up."

"How dare you!"

"You know you always have to make my life hell! Goddamned prat, always taking points."

"You are just like you father. You have no respect for authority, and rules simply don't apply to you, do they?" Snape snarled stepping closer to Harry, so that they were glaring at each other, barely an inch apart.

"I am NOT my father!" Harry screamed furiously. "I didn't even know my father. Perhaps if you got over your petty grudge and actually paid attention you would realize that you're being an asshole."

"That is the final straw boy." Snape hissed spit flying unnoticed as he grabbed Harry's collar roughly. "Since the Headmaster will do nothing to punish such impertinence I shall do it for him."

"Hey let go! Where the hell are you taking me?" Harry cursed, pulling desperately trying to get out of Professor Snape's implacable grasp. Finally after being dragged down an unknown hallway he was thrown into a dark room, the portrait closing menacingly behind him. Snape stalked him across the floor the shadows hit his face made the professor look even more menacing. 

"Expelliarmus!" Snape whispered, watching with glee as Harry was thrown against the wall and his wand flew to Snape's outstretched palm. He lit the nearest lamp as he placed Harry wand on the table before walking toward the shaking boy. Even thrown into a darkened locked room unarmed with a potential enemy and the boy still had the nerve to look angry and defiant rather then terrified. 

"Dumbledore will have your job for this." Harry snarled backing up as Snape stalked him across the room.

"Perhaps but why would that matter boy?" Snape asked as he closed the inches between them to caress the boy's cheek with his wand threateningly. He hid a smile as Harry shivered involuntarily and tried to push himself into the wall. "Especially now that I have the great Harry Potter in my grasp. I am sure the Dark Lord will pay me rather handsomely for delivering you to him."

"Dumbledore trusts you." Harry told him in a shaking voice as Snape grabbed his arms and held them above his head in one of his own. He rubbed his thumb against the pulse point on his wrist, smirking when he felt the quickened pace.

"Does he? Well the old coot has been known to make mistakes before. Do you really think I would turn against the Dark Lord so easily?"

"Yes." Harry croaked, pulling on his captured arms, only to be pinned by the hard body of Snape, as he practically flattened him between the wall and his body. Harry looked into Snape's eyes only to find blankness in them that scared him even more. Harry held his breath as Snape moved his head so that each breath blew against his ear.

"Perhaps I was merely tricking Albus into a false of security until I could get my hands on you. The Dark Lord did promise I would get first crack at breaking you boy before you are killed. He is well aware of my penchant for pretty young men, a fascination that he shares I believe."

"Th-that's not true."

"Which part exactly?"

"You've had plenty of chances to kill me since I started at Hogwarts."

"Perhaps I was waiting for the proper time."

"Bull. You saved my life in first year. Had you really wanted me dead I would have been."

"Glad you noticed, no I don't wish you dead. At least not before I get a go with you. I'm sure you make such beautiful sounds when in pain."

"All those Occulmency lessons last year and you never touched me." Harry squeaked as Snape began opening his buttons. "We were alone in your dungeons for hours at a time yet you never did anything. I don't think you simply decided to become a deviant after all those chances to …harm me."

Harry held still as Snape didn't answer, but neither did he continue to undo Harry's buttons. He would never give Snape the satisfaction of knowing he was scared, but it was taking all of Harry's self-control not to begin blubbering like a baby and beg Snape to release him. Harry almost fell down when his arms were released suddenly and Snape moved away from him.

"It is about time you realized that, boy." Snape sneered, but with none of the menace from just a minute ago. "Perhaps now you will realize that I am not your enemy."

Harry continued to stare at his professor who was now sitting in an armchair casually as if he had not been undressing his student against his will seconds before. Harry walked over to his wand like a skittish animal just waiting for Snape to pounce. When he kept still Harry grabbed his wand and hastily backed away from the relining professor, keeping his wand aimed at his chest.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"A long overdue lesson."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"If you want to play with the adults you must be prepared. You thought I was a follower of the Dark Lord yet you still foolishly goaded me. Do you trust me now?"

"Trust you? You attacked me!"

"Ah… but did I kill you? Hurt or violate you in any way at all?"

"I-"

"You were without a wand and utterly at my dubious mercy, yet I did nothing. Had I truly been a Death Eater still we would not be having this conversation. You would be bleeding and debased at my feet and soon after that on your way to the Dark Lord. So I will ask you again do you trust me?" 


	16. Fear and Loathing

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 16?

Rated: M contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.

Fear and Loathing

Harry continued to stare at Snape for long moments that seemed to stretch several lifetimes, trying to read his professor's state of mind from his eyes. All the while he had his wand gripped tightly, unerringly aimed at Snape's heart. If his hand shook slightly he put the reaction down to anger rather than fear. Having faced down Voldemort on a number of occasions as well as his Death Eaters, Harry had become inured to dueling. Snape however brought menace to a whole other level to Harry, which would have been an amusing thought had Harry not still been so discombobulated.

"I believe I asked you a question, Mr. Potter." Snape commented softly from his seat, folding his fingers together as he watched Harry impassively.

Harry couldn't help but snort disdainfully at the irony of Snape calling him by his last name formally like that, when just a minute ago he had been threatening Harry with god knew what.

"Do I trust you?" Harry asked shrilly, only realizing after the words left his mouth how revealing they were. He took a few calming breaths to get himself in hand before continuing in a monotonous voice. "In that I believe you won't kill me, turn me over to Riddle, nor will you rape or torture me; I don't have much choice. The events speak for themselves. Do I trust you beyond that? No way in hell. However Dumbledore has reason to trust you and although I have reason to be weary of our esteemed Headmaster's opinion, I sincerely doubt that he would risk his pet potion's master would kill his only weapon against the Dark Lord. While we are in Hogwarts I will give you the benefit your due. Shall we happen to leave school grounds, and away from Dumbledore's influence, I will expect you to act in character."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I would not expect you to put yourself between me and Riddle. Meaning that you will put your own well being first and if mine doesn't happen to coincide I won't fool myself into believing you are going to protect me. Meaning that I won't be your student forever, nor your inferior spell-wise and you would do well to take that into account."

"Haven't we already dispensed with the threats this evening?" Snape asked, standing fluidly and walking towards Harry. 

"We have." Harry answered softly as Snape walked closer, invading his personal space deliberately. "And that wasn't a threat."

"No?"

"No. It was a mere statement of fact."

"I see. Very well, then let us agree that at a time in the future there will be a reckoning between us. Until then I expect your respect, if not your trust, as we are currently working toward the same goal."

Harry inclined his head in agreement watching in surprise as Snape held a hand out to shake his own.

"Only if you do the same. I don't expect you to like me, hell if you were nice to me I think I'd die of shock and save Riddle the trouble of killing me. However, treat me the same as you would anyone else, at least for now."

"Are you under the impression that I respect a great many of your contemporaries?" Snape asked derisively, causing Harry to smirk in amusement.

"Pretend. Besides respect needs to be earned on both sides. I would settle for civility."

Snape looked at Harry somberly before once again holding out his hand. This time Harry shook it without hesitation.

Harry carefully kept his mind blank when he touched Snape, not willing to give away his unease with the contact. For some reason the simple grasp felt for intimate that the mauling of earlier, especially when Harry felt Snape's thumb glide over the pulse point on his wrist. Harry's head snapped up in surprise and his breathing quickened involuntarily, only to become arrested in Snape's dark fathomless gaze.

"Curfew is soon. I suggest you head back to your common room." Snape suggested rather calmly. Harry felt like growling at the utter unflappability of the man. Their palms slid reluctantly from their clasp and Harry moved toward the door. Snape opened it with a careless flick of his wand, seemingly lost in thought.

"Professor?" Harry interrupted softly, glancing back at the man, as he stood ready to flee inside the doorway.

"Hmm?"

"I suppose I do trust you… after a fashion." Harry told him hesitantly, ignoring the startled expression on Snape's face. Without waiting for a response Harry fled the room and didn't stop until the Fat Lady's portrait closed behind him in the Gryffindor common room. 


	17. With A Single Step

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 17?

Rated: M contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.

With A Single Step

Harry slept well for the first night in months after taking a dose of Snape's concoction. Ron was a bit weary about him taking the potion at all, especially after having explained the events of his detention, but was eventually convinced. Ron still kept vigil over Harry's sleep, unbeknownst to his best friend. He only went to sleep in his own bed when the sun began to stream through the window and Harry still was sleeping peacefully. That morning two of the trio was exhausted, but for once Harry was immune. In fact he was amused by the reversal in circumstance, considering he was the one usually falling asleep in the Great Hall. While Harry had a good idea why Ron was tired, since he wasn't as oblivious to his surroundings as his friends often thought, Hermione's state was a mystery.

"Why are you so tired Hermione?" Harry asked in concern when he noticed her nodding off for the second time in as many minutes.

"I was up researching divination mediums. It's truly fascinating."

Ron was just taking a sip of his pumpkin juice and promptly spewed it all over Seamus' face in surprise.

"Really Ron, that's disgusting."

"Come on, 'Mione. You just said Divination was fascinating. This from the same girl who walked out of Trelawny's class because it was a bunch of bunk."

"I have never used that word in my life Ronald. Unlike some people I don't resort in cursing to-"

"Guys come on." Harry interrupted before they could begin yet another fight. "You were saying about mediums?"

"Oh yes, of course. Well I read the notes you gathered about throwing stones, and although I don't think it will be much use with your visions, I did come across a reference to state of mind. Now Ron it was in your notes and was underlined so I can only assume you believed it to be important. Well in a book about crystal gazing 'state of mind' was also mentioned. You see Alec M. Seberack held the theory that mediums were not as important for some Seer's as your state of mind. Certain emotions cleanse your thoughts leaving you more open to otherworldly portents. Now for every Seer the state of your mind's importance varies. Most, as Trelawny told you, don't impede or encourage the Sight either way. Since you've been taking Divination for years I assume you are a Mind Seer, rather that a Medium Seer, as you've shown no overt talent for Divination before now."

"That makes sense." Ron agreed. "Even with all of your death predictions you're still barely passing the class, mate."

"True. Well at least we have somewhere to start then, although reflective surfaces seem to draw me recently as well, so how about we research both options for now before we exclude the Mediums from experimentation."

"Hmm…" Hermione mumbled, pulling out a quill and small scroll from her side pocket. She began writing furiously to the exclusion of everything else, so Harry and Ron began discussing who they thought should be appointed Quidditch Captain that year, and if Harry's lifetime ban had been removed. Just as the bell chimed signaling the end of breakfast Hermione gave Harry a scroll filled with possible divination mediums. "Maybe Trelawny will let you borrow a few and we can work on it tonight in the Room of Requirements."

"It will have to be before eight though. I still have detention." Harry reminded them reluctantly. After last night's events Harry was tempted to just forgo detention, but he didn't want to risk Snape's wrath. The man was downright scary when he wanted to be.

"That will give us a few hours between dinner." Hermione agreed as they made there was to the DADA classroom.

Classes that day were quiet, with none of the drama of days previous, which Harry was glad for. His nerves were shot enough as it was waiting for Potions. Harry wasn't sure the exact change in his relationship with Snape, but as he walked into the dungeon classroom, he knew that there was one. The air seemed to shimmer with tension when they locked gazes and it was only after the door closed behind the last straggling student that Professor Snape broke away and Harry could breath once again. 

Harry knew he still hated the man that remained the same, but it almost seemed like a cleaner kind of hate, more refined in its ire. He didn't hate the man because he was a greasy mean prat. He hated him because Snape refused to see beyond his father to dislike him for himself. He hated Snape for making him afraid, an emotion Harry was not very familiar with. While most of the reasons Harry hated his Potions professor were due to his treatment of him over the years, he hated him most of all because he had begun to respect him, hence the refinement of his previous all-encompassing feelings. Harry was angry that he couldn't simply dismiss the spiteful jerk as an enemy and be done with it.

While grumbling internally Harry carefully followed the directions on the board and before he knew it he had completed the necessary steps and left his potion to boil, stirring it at ten-minute intervals. Without realizing he was doing so, Harry began to study Snape as he walked the room looking at the students' potions giving comments and criticism as he went. It was only as Snape stood above him, and he met the dark gaze that he realized he'd been caught staring so unabashedly.

"A problem Mister Potter?" Snape purred menacingly. Harry ignored the shiver that raced his spine at the malice-soaked question and manfully glared back defensively.

"No sir." Harry answered back calmly. "I'm done."

"Hmm. We shall see."

Snape took a ladle and poured a small amount into a small glass bowl. Swirling the green liquid slowly he lowered his patrician nose to the edge and sniffed delicately.

"A hint of mint overlaid by citrus. Right consistency at least." Snape commented to himself with his eyes closed, upon opening them he pulled a small disk and immersed it in the potion. When he pulled it out the clear disk was now a pink with blue speckles. 

"It's a miracle class." Snape placed the vial down softly raising his voice to carry throughout the classroom, while keeping his intent gaze on Harry. "Harry Potter had successfully completed a potion to my satisfaction."

This comment elicited chuckles from the Slytherins among them, and although the comment was made derisively, Snape nodded in acknowledgement just so, before he turned away to continue perusing the samples. Yes, their relationship had definitely undergone a metamorphosis, and it seemed to be a two-sided occurrence. 


	18. A Research Rut

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 18?

Rated: M contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.

A Research Rut

The next week went by fairly uneventfully. Moody was still trying to embarrass Harry in class. Every period he called on Harry to help with the difficult demonstrations, and would throw curses at him, as well as others, out of nowhere. Unfortunately the curses he was apt to throw at Harry were higher level spells. Overall the trio were getting quite a workout avoiding the ex-Auror throughout class. 

Trelawney on the other hand was being remarkably helpful now that both Ron and Harry were actively participating in her class. They were surprised at the chance in the professor when students began to actually take an interest. It was like a whole new class, one that was actually interesting. Even some of the other students were following their example, and nearly every class there was a debate on the subject matter versus available historical information. Then every afternoon before dinner and detention the trio were found in the library and the Room of Requirements going over their class notes and books. Hermione even wrote to all the well-known bookstores with a list of volumes and those were being sent as well.

Potions class was almost instructional now that the blatant hostility between Harry and Snape had lessened. Snape was still sarcastic and acerbic with his words, but for the most part only commented when a mistake was made. Overall Harry was finding potions more enjoyable now that he could actually concentrate on the process, rather than the Potion Master.

Detentions were spent most often in silence with Harry cleaning various instruments while Professor Snape graded assignments. Every once in a while Snape would ask Harry a potion related question and explain if Harry couldn't answer to his satisfaction. In this way detention was actually a fairly useful exercise for Harry to increase his overall comprehension of the subject. The more he understood the easier things seemed to him.

"What effect will adding wild vanilla leaf have to an aging potion?" Snape asked as Harry finished his last caldron. 

"Ahhh… depending on the number of leaves, it will lengthen the duration of the aging potion."

"Correct." Snape seemed surprised that Harry got that question. "But what would you need to add to add years to the potion without adversely effecting the vanilla leaves?"

"Salamander eye?" Harry guessed, going through random ingredients in his head that don't react to vanilla.

"Had the potion called for vanilla extract that would be feasible, however the leaves dilute the mixture enough the eyes would have no effect. You need something stronger…"

Snape seemed in his element giving one on one instruction even as he was making a blood replenishing potion for the medical wing. 

Once detention was over for the night Harry walked up to Gryffindor Tower hoping that Ron would still be up and want to play a game of chess. It seemed to him that all he and his friends did recently was schoolwork, DA preparation and researching his visions. There wasn't much time left over for play and Harry wanted to squeeze some time in where he could. Harry couldn't help feeling like a burden to his friends who seemed to be moving very slowly toward a romantic relationship. With no free time that seemed put on hold, the same as other normal teenage activities. Harry walked through the portrait to find the common room mostly deserted. Only Ron and Colin Creevey were still up. Colin was comparing his latest batch of pictures at the far table closest to the window, while Ron was reclining on the couch by the fire reading the newest Quidditch Weekly.

"What are you still doing up?"

"I have a free first thing in the morning. No potions remember." Ron explained, barely glancing up from his reading to acknowledge the question.

"Are you up for a game of chess before bed?"

"Sure thing, mate. I can finish this article tomorrow."

For the next hour the only noise in the room was the moving of chess pieces, since Colin went to bed shortly into the game. The moon was high in the sky before the boys went to their beds, and only after Ron beat Harry three consecutive times. 


	19. Pretty Young Men?

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 19?

Rated: M contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.

Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.

Sorry for the extremely long wait in updates. I've had writer's block for ages now.

Pretty Young... Men

Sticking to his resolution to forcibly get his mind off the visions for the moment, Harry was casually glancing around the Great Hall watching his peers eat their dinner. Since the relaxing night before Harry had been deliberately giving his mind a break from thinking about any and all weighty matters like the prophecy. Instead he went flying that morning with Ron, accompanied by a much-harassed Hermione. For the first time since the end of last year, Harry felt himself relax and smile at his friends.

Thinking back on the difference such a trivial-seeming activity made on all three of their outlooks Harry promised himself that they would take time out everyday to unwind. All the research was seriously shortening all of their tempers, causing sharp comments to fly at random moments. Harry decided to voice his thoughts aloud.

"We should do this more often."

"Do what?" Ron asked with half a chicken leg still in his mouth.

"Oh, honestly Ron, grow up." Hermione chastised indulgently before giving Harry her attention. "Now what were you saying Harry?"

"Just that we need to relax more and have some fun. If we're so all-consumed with Voldemort and everything, what exactly are we fighting for? We really shouldn't let the dark-whiner control our lives so much."

Both Ron and Hermione were looking at him with differing levels of shock, whether due to what he said or his nickname for Riddle, Harry had no idea. He almost knocked a plate of potatoes over when Hermione jumped on him in her exuberance to give him a bone-crushing hug. Ignoring the curious glances from the other Gryffindors, and the pink that stained his cheeks, Harry continued eating.

Once the chatter lessened to normal levels again Harry hazarded a glance up again, only to meet Snape's unfathomable obsidian eyes. He continued looking at Snape trying to read any emotions off of his impassive face, convinced that they were hidden just below where he could observe, when he was elbowed in the ribs by Ron in warning.

"What are you staring at him for, mate?" Ron asked in confusion.

"No reason." Harry murmured quietly hoping Ron would drop it because even he didn't know what so fascinated him about the git. As soon as Ron went back to his chicken however Harry caught himself looking at Snape's hands as he chopped his supper from the corner of his eye.

The more he thought about it Harry noticed that he'd always paid especially close attention to the dark-haired man, usually because the prat was glaring hatefully at him and Harry felt forced to glare back. He had noticed upon another quick peek, jolting in his seat to find Snape staring at him this time, that the animosity was absent. In fact there was something else in his gaze, but for the life of him, Harry had no idea what it was.

Absently popping a piece of chicken in his mouth a comment from a few days ago entered him mind. 'He is well aware of my penchant for pretty young men, a fascination that he shares I believe.'

At the time Harry had been understandably concentrating on the second part of that comment, thinking that he was soon on his way to Voldemort, so it was only now close to a week later that the import of the information even registered.

"Snape likes pretty young men?" Harry asked in surprise, not realizing until Hermione spewed her pumpkin juice all over him, that he had spoken aloud. "Bloody Hell!"


	20. Stalking and Other Dating Practices

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 20/?

Rated: M contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.

Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.

Stalking and Other Dating Practices

"What?" Ron screamed spitting his food across the table right into Harry's face.

"Harry, don't talk about a professor like that!" Hermione told him sharply. "And Ronald you have the manners of a pig!"

"But Hermione." Ron whined, gesturing to Harry who was still wiping eggs off his glasses. "Harry- He said-"

"Harry how could you say that." Hermione scolded. "How-"

"And how could you possibly know that?"

"I'll tell you after classes. It will take a while to explain." Harry told them just as breakfast was winding down. "Besides I've got a few ideas about my visions."

"Room of Requirements, at five then?" Ron asked as he stuffed another muffin in his mouth as the others stood and gathered their bags.

Classes that day were formulaic, even Transfiguration was a review before the exam the next day. Over all the day passed uneventfully and the only excitement was when Harry explained the confrontation he had with Snape. Both Ron and Harry thought he should tell the headmaster how Snape had acted. Maybe it was because Harry had a little more real world experience then his two friends, or he wasn't used to depending on anyone but himself, but the thought had never even crossed his mind once he had gotten back to his dormitory.

"That's messed up, mate."

"Yeah well, it just crossed my mind at breakfast that's all. No big deal really." Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Now I had an idea about my visions. Since they only seem to happen when I have especially strong emotions I figured that if I concentrate on a particular event, varying emotions I can try to force a vision."

"It may work, we'll have to carefully document every variable, and while we're experimenting we might as well alternate reflective mediums as well." Hermione agreed thoughtfully, looking surprised that Harry had actually thought of it. Just as he was going to call her on her lack of faith in his mind, the room took care of their needs better than expected. A pensieve on a tabletop suddenly appeared as well as mirrors, crystal balls and a bowl of silver liquid.

"I love magic." Harry grinned at Ron and Hermione. "Lets get started shall we."

They had been at it for over two hours without a single vision, although Harry had almost drifted off a few times. The pensieve was a help to get him into the right frame of mind, but witnessing key happenings of his life was in itself draining. He had tried happiness (meeting Ron and Hermione), fear (the graveyard with Voldemort), bitterness (Remus getting sacked because of Snape.) But nothing worked.

"We will try one more time but it's getting on dinner time."

Having used most of his only moderate disturbing memories, with the exception of Voldemort's rebirth, there was one other memory that Harry had yet to try. He wasn't sure if the pain it would bring up was worth it. He had been depressed most of the summer about Sirius' death, so was not looking forward to witnessing it again. Before he could change his mind Harry pulled the corresponding memory and dropped it in the pensieve. As he stumbled out of the pensieve there were tears standing in his eyes, but he did his best to keep his composure as he looked into the last mirror. His vision was blurry due to the tears so it was no surprise when things started to blur further.

Harry was in a dark hallway. There was a slight light coming from a ways down the hall and a shuffling noise behind him. He followed the footsteps down a flight of stairs into the dungeons of what looked like a stone house. It was only once he recognized Snape walking his way that he realized it was Hogwarts, although a part he wasn't familiar with.

"That will be ten points from Gryffindor for being out of bounds. I suggest you get back to your dormitory before I double-"

There was a flash of familiar green light and Snape was collapsed on the floor, his dark eyes staring straight ahead unseeing.

"Bloody hell!"

Harry stumbled backwards in horror, tripping over his own feet to fall on his hands and knees.

"You alright there mate?" Ron asked in concern, pulling Harry up to his feet. Hermione was supporting his weight on the left side and worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "Did you have another vision?"

"Someone's going to kill Snape."

"Could you tell where?" Hermione asked pensively.

"In Hogwarts. It was a Gryffindor."

"Ha!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly, ignoring the disapproval of his two friends. "Like you weren't thinking it."

"But we would never say it, Ronald." Hermione told him, leading them to a couch on the other side of the room. "We need to keep an eye on Professor Snape then. Make sure he's not alone."

"Do we have to?"

"Come on Ron. I don't particularly want to stalk the greasy git, but I don't want him dead either." Harry cajoled. "We can talk about it at dinner. Visions are thirsty work."

All three were staring at their potions professor through dinner, garnering the attention of Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall, as well as Draco Malfoy. They were so intent on their query that they were unaware of being observed in turn. As soon as Snape finished eating and swept out of the great hall, the trio scrambled after him They lost sight of Snape as he turned a corner so they sped up to catch up with him. Harry in the lead, stumbled and crashed into Ron and Hermione when he stopped abruptly right before the stairwell leading to the Potions wing.

"Was there a particular reason you were following me?" Snape glared at them menacingly.

"Err…"

"Harry was wondering-"

"If you were gay." Ron shouted, the tips of his ears bright red in embarrassment. Harry and Hermione looked at him in shock.

"Is this true Mister Potter?"

"Um…" Harry was still staring wide-eyed at them all. He really didn't know what the bloody hell Ron was thinking. He was brought out of his wondering by a sharp elbow in the ribs.

"No need to be shy Harry. You already told us what happened. It's not like I would know proper gay etiquette being muggle-born and all." Hermione got into the act. Harry continued to stare at Hermione in unfeigned confusion until she nodded her head repeatedly in Snape's direction.

"Well…um… there's this guy see, and I wasn't sure what was or wasn't done in the Wizarding World. Your comments made me think you'd know, and it's not like anything I could say would shock you. So, um I wanted to, er, ask you for advice about asking a bloke out."

Harry was wishing the floor would swallow him or Voldemort would appear to AK him to death, anything to get him out of this horribly embarrassing conversation. He wasn't sure saving Snape's life was worth this kind of humiliation. He was going to kill Ron, slowly and painfully. Snape still hadn't moved nor spoken since this conversation had begun.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly, Potter. You want advice on how to… woo a man, and you came to me because… as a follower of the dark lord I am utterly depraved and so therefore would not embarrass easily. Is this accurate?"

By the time Snape had finished his voice was so quiet it was practically a whisper. His face was flushed with anger and his eyes were blazing as he towered over Harry.

"You're…" Harry was desperate for anything that could help the situation. "A man, and a, um, a slytherin. Yes a slytherin and that Blaise Zambini is really cute."


	21. The Talk SnapeStyle

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 21/?

Rated: M contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.

Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.

The Talk Snape-Style

Harry was expecting any number of extreme reactions, from a hexing to expulsion, but was shocked when Snape began laughing genuinely in amusement. All three students were staring in shock as their potions professor actually bent over holding his ribs in seeming hilarity.

"Um... Professor Snape, sir. Are you alright?" Harry asked quietly, so as to not interrupt Snape's mental breakdown.

"Forgive me Potter, but the mere idea that one of my Slytherins would deign to speak to you let alone date you was... hee...erm... amusing to say the least."

Seeing as Harry was getting angry that his hypothetical love interest wouldn't even speak to him Hermione decided to intervene. She stepped into Professor Snape's direct line of sight in front of Harry and put on her most innocent expression.

"That's why he needs your help sir. You better understand the Slytherin mindset then we do. It would be a great help-"

"And just what precisely in all of our long and varied history would lead you to believe I would help the famous Harry Potter? Let alone help him toy with one of my snakes? If it is a dalliance you wish for may I suggest Terry Boot. He seems a proper sycophant. Now if you will excuse me." Snape turned swiftly away and began heading toward the dungeons.

"Harry."

"Harry mate, what about the vision?"

"Shut up!" He snarled at his two 'friends' as he began following Snape's hurried steps. "If all I wanted was a quick tumble do you really think I would be asking you sir? Even so, just who exactly would I discuss, er, sex with anyway? Professor McGonagall?"

Snape continued stalking away without even acknowledging Harry's question causing him to get desperate, and quite a bit annoyed as well. Now that he was actually asking it was a valid question, after all there was no sex-ed in Hogwarts.

"Professor Dumbledore perhaps?" Harry practically snarled in frustration, not even noticing that Snape had stopped retreating. "My dead parents? Just who am I supposed to ask about this kind of thing?"

If he ever did become interested in someone enough to disregard such safety concerns as death eaters and Voldemort, let alone subject them to all of the media attention; which was assuming they were actually interested in him rather than the-boy-who-lived, that still left his utter inexperience. Maybe he should just accept that he would forever be alone and move on. Happy everafters were for other people it would seem to him, not boys who had madmen after them and their families.

"-tter. Potter!"

"What?"

"Come."

Without another word of explanation Snape continued on his way to the dungeons obviously expecting Harry to follow him without comment or complaint. Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione in confusion but then followed his retreating professor down the stair. As they got deeper into the castle Harry pulled his wand from it's holster and held it consealed in his sleeve but ready to be used if need be. He was so busy watching the shadows for an attack that he was surprised when Snape took an unknown hallway, moving away from his classroom into a part of the castle that Harry was unfamiliar with.

"Where are we going?"

"Do stop blathering and hurry up. I do not wish to waste more of my time than nessessary with this folderol."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Snape's back and rolled his eyes in exasperation at his continued barbs.

"I saw that Mister Potter. That shall be ten points from Gryffindor."

"Bloody git." Harry jeered under his breath as he once more picked up his pace, only to stop suddenly as he turned the corner and saw a portrait swing open.

The end of Snape's black cloak was just visible from the enteranceway. On a second glimpse Harry thought he might recognize the painting, as he entered the room he was sure of it. At the time when Snape forcibly dragged him into this room, Harry was otherwise preoccupied with Snape's menacing attitude. This time he took the time to look around as the portrait closed behind him. There was a fireplace directly across from the door and two comfortable looking lounge chairs near it. A few feet away was an oak bookshelf that took up the rest of that wall. There was a desk mad of oak as well as a clear glass case on the far wall. Upon closer inspection Harry noticed a few quiditch cups from years previous as well as the house cup, all in Slytherin's name. Next to those were numerous certificates all in Snape's name from the Potion Guild as well as his mastery plaque.

"Are these your rooms?" Harry asked in surprise. This was the first he had ever heard of students being allowed in professors private quarters, let alone even knowing where they were.

"Since this conversation promises to be excruciatingly personal in nature, I thought it appropriate that it took place away from the classroom setting."

With a wave of his wand the fireplace was lit giving the whole room a comfortable glow. Without further ado Snape sat in the armchair on his right and gestured to the other for Harry to sit in. Harry sat down gingerly on the very edge of the seat, barely even touching his professors furniture. He was ready to spring up on the off chance this was a misunderstanding on his part and Snape really didn't invite him to sit down.

"And put your wand away. You wont need it."

Harry hurriedly put his wand back in his arm holster then sat quietly in hopes Snape would ignore him completely. This whole situation was completely out of his comfort zone and Harry had not the vaguest clue how to deal with it.

"Anytime you wish to get started Mister Potter. You are the one with questions after all and I do not have all night."

"Right...um..."

"I'm waiting."

"Okay, so do... guys expect romance like girls seem to?" Harry asked curiously.

"Romance?"

"Like chocolates, flowers that kind of thing. I just figured if that was the case I would save you the time."

"How so?"

"Well I'm useless with that kind of thing. Ask Cho she'd tell you."

"As much as I am thrilled to hear about the tribulations of your celebrity love-life-"

"I'm being serious here." Harry interupted, only after he spoke did he realize he was. It seemed he was always a step behind his yearmates, who were always talking about dates and snogging. He didn't see the attraction frankly when his one date, hell his one kiss, was an unmitigated disaster. Since he was forced into having this embaracing conversation anyway, he might as well ask the questions that he'd been wondering about for a while now. It wasn't like he was getting any hands on experience and no one seemed to be beating down his door in interest, so obviously he just wasn't the romance type. The only strong feeling he seemed to envoke in others, besides his best friends, was hatred. "So if you could please for the duration of this conversation stop sniping at me and answer my questions. I really don't have anyone else to ask these thing to."

"Very well then. As long as you curb your tongue I will attempt to impart my knowledge into your brain... As to romance that greatly depends on the man you are trying to woo. It seems a prevailent characteristic of most relationships amongst your peer group. I think it depends on what type of relationship you are looking for, and the amount of work you put into building it."

"You said you were not looking for a one-night stand. May I assume by that that you want a lasting relationship with Mister Zambini?"

"Er..." Having never actually spoken to Blaise Harry was caught off guard by the question.

"The truth Mister Potter."

"Well... I'm not sure if Blaise is interested. I know that were I to enter into any kind of relationship I don't do casual very well. So whether with Blaise of not I would want a lasting relationship." Harry was proud of himself. He had answered truthfully without directly lying to Snape. "But that's about the only thing I do know. By the way I am assuming since we are even having this conversation that homosexuality is acceptable in the wizarding world?"


	22. The Joy of Relationships

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 22/?

Rated: M contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.

Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side. I will put appropriate warnings up when we get to the violent Death Eater scenes though. Please heed the warnings.

Sorry for the long wait between updates. This fic will be completed, it just may take me a while. Read and Review.

The Joy of Relationships

"When magical folk choose mates from amongst vampires, giants, veela or... werewolves," Snape sneered disdainfully. "It hardly matters the sex of your partner. Procreation isn't a concern with modern potions so the propagation of the family is assured either way."

It took Harry a minute to translate Snape-ese into regular English, but once he did his eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"Guys can get pregnant?" Harry asked, not sure whether he was appalled or intrigued by the prospect. It was utterly alien to anything he'd ever contemplated before.

"You obviously do not know the very basics of our society. Perhaps I should give you literature to peruse before we continue this discussion any further." Snape raised an eyebrow in question, unsure if the brat was pulling his leg.

"In the muggle world-"

"You're a wizard, boy. I would suggest you remember that if you hope to court a pureblood."

"Well, how in the bloody hell am i supposed to learn all of this if no one tells me anything? I don't exactly have family to ask. But either way I don't care about his blood." Harry protested hotly, suddenly distraught by his own ignorance.

"There's your first mistake Potter. You can be sure he will care about yours. As to your utter ignorance, while not surprising, the library has many books on wizarding society and customs. May i suggest cracking a book and doing research?" When Harry began to interrupt, Snape merely spoke over him. "Now since you are not pure of blood you will have to promote your wealth, notoriety and future prospects to even get Blaise to consider an alliance-"

"No." Harry interjected coldly. "I refuse."

"Why waste my time if you aren't going to listen to my advice?"

"I won't tread on my reputation to get someone interested in me." Harry told him resolutely. "If that was what I wanted then there are plenty both willing and eager to get involved with the boy-who-lived."

"Suddenly your undeserved celebrity status upsets you?"

"I never asked for it!"

"Yet you constantly use it to get out of trouble, flaunting the rules that us mere mortals have to live by. Had you been anyone else, you would have been expelled from this school long ago."

"Had I been anyone else no one would be endangering my life and I would have no need to break the rules in the first place."

"Yes I forgot who I was speaking to for a moment. Nothing is ever your fault is it, Mister Potter?"

"Look... why don't we table this for now. We can settle this later." Harry suggested as he massaged his temples tiredly.

"There seems to be quite a lot we are ignoring until later... Very well I was about to explain the process of Wizarding courtship to you. Do be quiet and let me explain without your useless prattling."

"I'll try to contain myself."

"The main difference between casual dating and courtship is the magical component. Now many of the younger generation see no benefit in courtship until they are much older, and some not even then. Courtship is used only in long-term alliance and pools two individuals magic together creating a bond. The courtship is based both on practicalities, emotion and magical compatibility. For how can you hope to spend a lifetime with someone who your very magic rejects? This is usually not a problem as most often your feelings for a potential mate reflect your magics. With me so far?"

"Yes."

"Very well. So the only problem becomes ambivalent magic and if you wish to go forward with the relationship despite it and likewise for a fully compatible pair to join their magic into one. There are many advantages to this including sex magic, joint castings, and warding homes based on love which protect better than third-party castings. These bindings are permanent and irreversible, so the main difference in courtships are they are magical contracts which can not be broken, ever. There is both a ritual to gage magical compatibility and mediation after you propose the alliance which needs to be done in front of at least one other witness. If your prospective mate agrees to the courtship, these rituals are done in private after a minimum of two get-togethers to see if you are at all compatible. Depending on your level of acquaintance, after the weighing of you magic and mediation the length of your courtship is up to you. It ends when either they accept you or reject your troth."

"So is it an insult if you don't formally court someone?" Harry asked thoughtfully. "I mean what if you are not ready to formally court them, but care about them anyway and want to be with them long-term?"

"Then simply make your intentions known as soon as you know what you want. Like I said earlier, the courtship is a bit out of practice nowadays and isn't the sum total of a relationship either way." Snape explained, for once not sneering hatefully at Harry. "Shall I continue?"

"Please."

"There are three types of bonds that can be formed through a courtship. The mind, the body and the soul. Depending on your intentions you approach your intended in a different manner for each of the three bonds. The body is friend-based. This is a bond of companionship, often comfortable but not passionate. These couples are called life-companions. Many good friends enter into these later in life if they haven't found a life-mate or a partner. "

"Is there a difference between the two?" Harry asked curiously. His attention was completely focused on his Potion's professor for once.

"I know it is difficult for you boy, but patience is indeed a virtue. Now if you'll let me continue uninterrupted... The mind bond is used more in business mergers and is also more goal oriented. It is more intellectual in nature, but like the first deeper feelings may grow over time and usually do. Couples with this type of bond are called life-partners. The third and final bond is of the soul. This bond is a merger of the heart, often a love-match. The other two bonds can grow into a love-match over time. Couples with this bond are called life-mates, or soul-mates. This bond is where the greatest of magics are wield. I would suggest you wait another year before you make your formal declaration so that you both have a better idea of what you want to do with your lives after graduation. For although you are of age to be participating in a courtship, I doubt you are different from the majority of your year mates who are merely looking for a good time in the Astronomy Tower at present."

"That's not-"

"Besides which, shouldn't you be concentrating on other things. Such as I don't know, learning as much magic as you possibly can so you have even a hope of surviving your next confrontation with the Dark Lord. Call me insane but even a dunderhead such as you, should know which is more important use of your time. If he manages to kill you then the Mister Zabini problem becomes a moot point after all."


	23. Sneaking Around After a Bat

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 23/?

Rated: M. Contains violence and hints of non-con. Slash of the HP/SS variety in later chapters, also HG/RW.

Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters and I am making no profit from this fic. Subject matter is not for children. I will put up appropriate warnings when we get to the death eater scenes, so please heed the warnings.

I apologize for the extremely long down-time in between updates. Hopefully some of you are still interested in this story. Drop me a line and tell me what you think.

Sneaking Around After a Bat

Both Hermione and Ron were still up in the Gryffindor Common Room when Harry trudged back from Snape's rooms well after 3 o'clock in the morning. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't even tired due to the late hour. In fact, Harry's mind was running a mile a minute with all of the new information he had learned during his discussion with the potions master.

"We are really sorry, mate." Ron told him as soon as the other wizard entered through the portrait. "I just couldn't think of anything else to tell the git."

Harry vaguely remembered promising himself that he would murder his two best friends earlier that night, but frankly that was the least of his current concerns. He waved away the continued apologies with a wave of his hand.

"It's okay. Actually I need to think a bit about what Snape said, but the excuse you made seems realistic enough for the time being. My only concern is that there is much more to the ruse then I would have thought."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione questioned softly, probably sharing another of those concerned looks over his head that they thought he wasn't aware of.

"I will tell you in the morning, but after we 'escort' Snape to breakfast we will have to reassure courtships, and other basics of the wizarding world that it seems I know nothing about."

"What do courtships have to do with anything?" Ron asked in confusion. " You are still in school and it's not like you are ready to get bonded or anything serious like that."

While Hermione just looked confused, Ron's reaction just confirmed Harry's fears regarding his general ignorance of the world around him. It's true that his first year Harry continuously felt like a fish out of water, which was made worse due to his unwanted celebrity status, but he had mistakenly thought that he had a handle on most things nowadays. With one rather illuminating conversation, Harry truly began to recognize how out of his depths he truly was.

"True, but I didn't even know that they existed. Let alone that there were potions to get blokes pregnant."

It made him feel a bit better overall when Hermione screeched in shock after hearing that particular tidbit as well. For all of her book learning, Hermoine wasn't as well-informed as all that either.

"Are you joking?" Both of his friends asked him. Hermione in shock, and Ron laughing at Harry's apparent sense of humor.

"Look I really don't want to get in to this right now. We all have to be up in just a few hours for breakfast, but I found out some things from Snape that I had no idea about. With all of our other research, I think we need to study the basics of wizarding culture and traditions as well. Ron, you will have to give us a starting point about which topics to look up."

It seemed Ron had finally realized that his friends were not pulling a great prank and had actually paled a bit in shock. Hermione's reaction wasn't much better, and Harry decided that they should all try to get some sleep and start fresh the next morning.

It seemed like the trio had just closed their eyes when the sun's rays woke them up early the next morning. Conscious of his supposed interest in Blaise, Harry took a bit more time on his outfit that morning, instead of just throwing on whatever was at hand. His hair was still a complete disaster however. He beat the other two to the common room and decided to meet then down at the Great Hall. It would probably less conspicuous for Harry to follow Snape around on his own, then all three of them trying to protect him from his unknown assailant. That was how Harry was sneaking after Snape as the other stalked the dungeons on his way to breakfast. Unfortunately, without his dad's cloak he wasn't as stealthy as he thought and the spy caught him unawares.

"That will be ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter, for once again being where you have no business. Foolish of me to assume that after wasting much of my night answering your insipid questions I would be thankfully free of your presence until class on Monday."

"I am on my way to breakfast."

"By way of the other side on the castle?" Snape asked sardonically. "Please do not insult my inteligence."

"Alright... I wanted to thank you for your time last night-"

"Think nothing of it." Snape interupted as he began walking away. "It would behoove you to get going, Mr. Potter. I have no further time for your foolishness."

"After I read the books you mentioned, what if I have other questions?" Harry asked desperately as he chased after the black-clad man, not wanting him out of his sight.

"Merlin forbid you actually open a book other than a quidditch magazine, but on the off chance you do... I suppose I would be available for any specific questions you have."

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it."

"Save the gushing for your fans, Potter." Snape snapped back, although there was a hint of color high on his cheeks as well. "And for Merlin's sake make a bloody list next time, so you don't waste hours of my time with worthless drivel."

As the other man strode down the hallway leading to the Great hall, Harry couldn't help the small smile as he observed his professor. It was one of his favorite pastimes after all to piss the other man off. It was amusing to him that he could seemingly still do it without even trying.


	24. Coming Clean

Harry Potter and the Portents of Doom 24/?

Rated: M for violence and possible non-con

Pairings: Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione

A/N: I haven't had a computer for quite a while, and in fact still don't. This is all penned from by cell phone. Hopefully the formatting isn't too wacky, but it is the best I can do. While it has been taking me a long time to update my fics in recent years, they will never be abandoned. I hope people are still interested. Cheers.

Coming Clean

Harry entered the Great Hall with a spring in his step for the first time in a long while. He refused to attribute this to the conversation he had wih Snape, but the less antagonistic interaction did factor in. He happened to look over at the Slytherin table as he passed and Malfoy nodded slighty to him in greating.

"Malfoy has had a mental breakdown." Harry exclaimed dramatically when he sat down next to his friends.

"What are you talking about, mate?"

"He's still a right git, but he's not being an evil git." Harry did his best to explain. "He nodded at me just now and there was no sneer or insult in sight. Weird is what it was."

"Who knows what the ferret is thinking, but be careful of him because it's probably nothing good." Ron shrugged slightly, but vowed to keep a closer eye on the blond. Harry was a bit obssessed with the git, and if he noticed him acting strange then he was. "Likely he's just waiting for the right time to get even for throwing his father in prison."

"I reckon so."

Classes passed quickly for the next few days, and what time the trio had left was spent keeping an eye on Snape and their various research projects. Harry and Hermione were having their eyes opened with regards to many ins and outs of the Wizarding World that they had been ignorant of. Ron was strutting around the halls a bit, proud that for once he could share knowledge with them both, rather then Hermione explaining things to him.

It was quite a conundrum to Harry since it seemed to him that somethings were backwards and other traditions were ahead of their muggle counterparts. The medical/healing field for instance was extremely advanced, and new potions and spells were being discovered all the time.

The government however was hopelessly out of touch with the majority of wizards, and seemed to be comprised of mostly the old families. Many of the seats have been dormant for years due to Grindelwald and Voldemort, and there have been few new heirs in recent decades. As a result the government and lawmakers have been in a holding pattern with little of real worth being done.

Socially there were many pros as well as cons. It seems that quite a bit of modern romantic relationships were alliances and general companionship. While every witch and wizard believed in the importance of their own magic, entering in to any of the bonds that Snape mentions had fallen out of favor with the younger generation. In this way many of the bond-based branches of magic promised to become lost over time.

Harry could understand that for most people binding yourself and magic to someone forever was a daunting prospect, especially considering the length of time most wizards tended to live. The commitment alone was huge, and he was surprised that the soul bonds were in the minority. He could only see himself binding his magic with someone he was deeply in love with, since it was such an intimate thing. Most witches and wizards never let anyone touch their wand either, in fact to even ask would be a great insult.

The lessons with Ron gave him a lot to think about and consider. He didn't realise how ignorant he truly was until recently. Harry had come into the habit of ambushing Snape with questions as they entered his mind. This served to keep him around Snape in case the unknown student attacked in the evenings. The first few times Professor Snape seemed annoyed by the intrusion, but as Harry would listen quietly and ask thoughful questions, Snape gradually realized that his student was interested in learning what he had to teach. This was novel for Snape, since he had only seen the snide and angry side of Potter before then. It would almost be a shame to disrupt the status quo, but needs must...

"Just how long were you planning on dropping by to 'protect' me, Mister Potter?" Snape asked quietly as he noticed him check the corridor they were walking down for the fifth time.

"What?" Harry asked in shock. He knew it was odd going to his least favorite professor with life questions, but he had thought Snape had decided to just ignore the circumstances and go with it like he had been for the last few days. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Really Mister Potter, as much as it hurts me to acknowledge it, you are inteligent when you choose to utilize your brain. Do me the courtesy of a valid answer for your increased presence and vigilance about my person."

Harry was silent for a long moment as he considered playing stupid, but one look at Snape's face discouraged that course of action. So far he was being civil, but Snape was not known for his even temper.

"I doubt you will believe me, but I have been having visions since school resumed. I knew about the attack before it happened, although I didn't connect the two until later. A bit later I had another one where you were confronting a student out after curfew and they killed you. Since-"

"Since then you have taken it upon yourselves to be my bodyguards." Snape interupted. He gazed at his student as he fiddled with his robes uncertainly. Snape noticed that the younger man still had a firm grip on his wand however. No matter the foolishness of their actions it seemed like the Gryffindor Trio had indeed taken him under their dubious protection. "This explains Granger and Weasley's rather uncharacteristic behavior of tearing each others clothes off during their prefect duties right where I happen to be patrolling. How disappointing. I thought they had simply discovered a previously unknown exhibitionist kink."

It was all Snape could do not to cackle when Potter scrunched his nose in disgust at the mental image. For a sixteen year old he was still delightfully innocent.

"With me Potter." Snape ordered as he swept away.

"Where are we going?"

"To gather the other two erstwhile members of your group for a discussion on proper stalking procedures." Snape answered sarcastically. "May I assume then that Mister Zabini is safe from your inept seduction techniques?"

"Er... Yeah." Harry answered sheepishly. "It was the first thing we could think of."

"Teenagers and their hormones."

"Hey!" Harry took offense. "It was Ron's idea."

"Just so, Potter. It seems Mister Weasley at least does in fact have sex on the brain."

Snape did his best to ignore the nose scrunch this time, but the corner of his lip kicked up in amusement just the same.


End file.
